La ascensión del Heraldo
by Lord Inugami
Summary: Buenas gente, es mi primer trabajo o escrito en esta pagina, tengan compasión conmigo por favor xD, y pues espero que les guste.
1. Introduction

Ok gente, ¿Que tal todo?, espero que muy bien, soy Lord Inugami, soy algo nuevo en cuanto a esto de escribir fanficts ( Es mi primero en si ) , asi que espero que hagan todas las criticas necesarias si puedes , lector, todo es para mejorar al final asi que espero que disfruten mi pequeña obra basada en League ( si se que no es algo muy original…).

La ascensión del Heraldo

Epoca : Seis años antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 2 años antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill.

Piltover, Academia Principal de Hextecnologia.

Profesor Stanwick : Y bien chicos, hoy les traigo un pequeño descubrimiento, un trozo de hielo de aspecto rúnico, ahora ,¿ quien podría decirme que es?.

Viktor : Profesor, ¿eso no es un Trozo de hielo verdadero?

P. S.: Ok Viktor, ahora me pregunto, ¿como sabes de ello?

Viktor : Estuve leyendo la ultima edición acerca de la expedición arqueológica realizada por el Tío de este joven superdotado, estudiante de la academia de expedicionarios , Ezreal se llamaba su sobrino si mal no recuerdo…el punto no era ese, en su informe hablaba de que aparentemente en Frejlord , habían encontrado ciertos tipos de cristales que poseían propiedades únicas, al parecer rúnicas, enlazadas con algún tipo de fuerza mágica muy estable, pero al parecer no saben como controlarla y…

"Alguien Interrumpe la charla "

Jayce : Vamos Viktor , que estas aburriendo a la clase de nuevo , cállate de vez en cuando.

Viktor : Ok …

P. S.: A lo que iba con la presentación de este cristal era algo que creo que muchos ya sabrán, se acerca el momento de su graduación , y el trabajo final de sus carreras tendrá que ser presentado, ya saben que este trabajo definirá técnicamente su futuro en Piltover o si tienen suerte en Valoran, les quedan aproximadamente unos seis o siete meses para que presenten sus proyectos , así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes con ellos.

"Casi en coro todos respondieron "

Estudiantes: Si profesor, estaremos listos.

"Tras ello todos se miraron con leve desconfianza y salieron del aula de clases a sus cuartos de trabajo"

Calles de Zaun , Meses tras la disputa de Ionia y Noxus por las Islas Ionianas , meses después de la Inmolación del Monje Shojin protestante.

Viktor: Mundo dijo que tus heridas curaran esta vez, pero que no debes esforzarte tanto en tus "jueguitos "con la demente de Jinx….muchas veces me pregunto como tienes esa afinidad para terminar relacionada con gente poco normal Vi…

Vi: Dímelo a mi, fui asistente tuya, nun…

Viktor: Y también la mejor, me alegra haberte encontrado a tiempo, quien sabe que hubiese pasado si la fiebre…

Vi: Viktor , hubiese estado bien ok? , soy fuerte chico de hojalata, mas bien piensa que hubiese sido de ti si no te hubiese ayudado a huir cuando Jayce te mando a arrestar con esos Bots nuevos, si no hubiese estado ahí lo mas probable es que te hubiesen sacado algunas tuercas eh "Se ríe".

Viktor: Es lo mas probable, has sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo….por ende no debes dar mas de lo que puedes, sabes que esos alborotos nocturnos que hacen ustedes dos no son sanos, ni para la una ni para la otra, y Mundo no es tampoco una Deidad para salvarles el pellejo todo el tiempo, ni yo para velar por su seguridad el 100% de las ve…

Vi: Lo se , lo se…y te agradezco todo, pero no puedes ser como mi pad….

Viktor: Perdona , perdona…es mi culpa…no debí haberme comportado asi…

"Alguien Irrumpe en la Habitación"

Jinx: Mira carapescado, los dos tortolitos, que tiernos que se ven, aunque algunas veces me gustaría verlos quemados o asados en vez de vivos jujuju.

Carapescado: Jinx creo que no era buen momento.

Jinx: ¿Como que no era buen momento? Siempre es buen momento para algo de caos y destrucción, ¿no es verdad Vi?

Vi: Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Viktor podrías encargarte de los arreglos de mis botas de impulso mientras no estoy?

Viktor: Supongo que sí , no tengo mucho que hacer , el proyecto de los Blindaje Bélico anda algo atrasado…perdí los fondos tras la caída de Calmanda, así que creo que estarán listas para cuando vuelvas, tengan mucho cuidado…en serio Jinx…no mueran por favor.

Jinx: Vamos Chico de hojalata, deja la cara larga, el tio de las plumas te dará un contrato por tus planos, te lo aseguro, esta algo chiflado, así que supongo que le vera futuro a tus diseños…

Viktor: No me preocupa que el contrato se haga, me preocupa para que se use, recuerda que los Blindaje Bélicos los diseñe para algo base, desde la llegada de Chogath a la Liga me preocupa un poco sus fines reales o sus deseos, la presencia de bestias de lo que Malzahar nombra como "Vacío", son bestias de aparente conciencia superior…me preocupa que ocurrirá si Malzahar les ayuda a llegar….

Vi: Si vienen les tendremos un plato de Explosivos y Golpes en la cara, es lo único de lo que estoy segura

Viktor: Vamos chicas, se les va el día, tengan cuidado e intenten no lastimar gente inocente por favor.

"Se alejan a la puerta y jinx habla en voz baja"

Jinx: ¿Es un fracasado demasiado genial el chico de hojalata no? ,¿ No se han besado todavía?

Vi: Pero de que hablas, Viktor solo tiene interés por sus maquinas, además por que me fijaría en ese debilucho, lo protejo no mas por que le debo que me haya recogido de las calles de Piltover cuando estuve enferma.

"Las dos chicas salen y Singed hace aparición en el cuarto tras entrar desde el sótano"

Singed: Chico te estas intoxicando con ella y lo sabes, baja y ayúdame con los experimentos del generador termoquímico para el Prototipo del Blindaje C-1.

Viktor: No es fácil olvidar a la única chica que no me tiro una llave de tuercas en la cara o rechazo incluso mi compañía por ver a Jayce, sabes? ...no es fácil de sobrellevarlo.

Singed: Nunca es fácil Viktor, pero al menos ayúdame con eso y te distraes un poco eh?, capaz te invite a alguna bebida de paso.

Viktor: Rechazo la bebida buen camarada, pero acepto la propuesta generosa de ayudarle en el proyecto, nunca pensé que el Profesor Warwick fuera a recuperar su cordura tras…

Singed: Ni que lo digas…nunca espere que el castigo de la sacerdotisa le hubiese convertido en un mejor Alquimista.

"Viktor Yacía Pensativo mirando la puerta"

Singed: "Golpe en el hombro a Viktor" Vamos chico, hay trabajo que hacer.

Esta es una introducción nada mas, espero que me digan en que notan que debo mejorar, y pues eso gente, espero esta noche escribir el capitulo 1 de "La ascensión del Heraldo"


	2. Chapter 1

Y como prometido el Primer capitulo, aunque supongo que a este punto no mas que usted lector esta presente en este momento, tonterías, Lord Inugami le desea muy buen día lector, que transcurran los hechos.

**Época: Cinco años y siete meses antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 1 año y siete meses antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill por el poder.**

"**Viktor rondaba las calles de Piltover pensando e intentando concretar su obra a presentar, su diseño maestro"**

Viktor: ¿Que podría crear para el proyecto?….Podría crear un mejor sistema eléctrico para la ciudad, aunque el Profesor Heimerdinger ya se encargó de eso…crear un disparador de proyectiles laser tal vez….pero no sería muy llamativo…

"**Mientras cruzaba pensativo casi tropieza con una figura, de aspecto femenino"**

Viktor: ¿Que podría ser?…Oh, perdona, ¿te encuentras bien? ( Que estoy haciendo hablándole…lo mas probable es que me golpee en la cara como la mayoría…o que ni si quiera sepa que existo)…espera, que te …tienes fiebre…porque estás aquí…no importa, supongo que estas esperando a alguien…( Vamos idiota, es una damisela en apuros, haz algo ... supongo que si la llevo al hospital estará bien no?...no?...)

"**Minutos más tarde tras los cuales el joven estudiante tuvo que llevar a la desconocida al centro de atención medica"**

Enfermera: ¿Usted es familiar de la paciente?

Viktor: No señorita.

Enfermera: ¿Novio?, ¿conocido?

Viktor: No señorita, ¿hay algo mal con ella?

Enfermera: Le realizamos una sangría, su sangre estaba infectada con algún tipo de veneno, ¿no conoce a ningún familiar que pudiese donarle algo de sangre compatible?

Viktor: No se su nombre para empezar…

Enfermera: ¿Podría usted donar algo de sangre para ella?

Viktor: No se si seré compatible en verdad…supongo que si lo fuese lo haría.

Enfermera: Revisaremos su registro médico, si lo es le llamaremos.

Viktor: Ok, les agradezco por todo, esperare aquí. (Vamos tío…la primer chica con la que nos encontramos y podemos al menos ayudarla sin que nos lastime en el proceso….y todo se torna así…espero que este bien…me preocupa un poco como se veía)

"**Minutos mas tarde"**

Enfermera: Al parecer usted es un donante más que calificado para ella, ¿entonces está seguro?

Viktor: Si…creo que lo estoy.

"**Horas mas tarde" **

Doctor ¿?: ¿Usted posee algún lugar donde ella se pueda quedar?, no tenemos ni un teléfono ni un registró que se relacione con esta chica, y no se puede quedar a dormir aquí, ya que no posee ningún tipo de afiliación con Piltover al parecer.

Viktor: Supongo que se puede quedar en mi apartamento…¿espere está hablando en serio no es verdad Doctor…

Doctor ¿?: Llámeme Shen, me encuentro aquí realizando mis prácticas, aunque en si todavía no soy Doctor en verdad…ni tampoco la enfermera Akali…espero que pronto podremos graduarnos, quiero ser cirujano algún día….bueno en que estaba, ah sí, la chica, si supongo que se puede quedar en tu apartamento si tienes el espacio para que se quede y duerma apropiadamente, dale estos hierbas para tratar su estado, mi padre las solía usar cuando los clanes envenenaban las aguas de la población, son muy efectivas.

Viktor: Ok, muchas gracias Doc… digo Shen, fueron muy considerados con tratarla sin ningún coste.

Shen: No tuvimos que utilizar ningún equipo del hospital más que nuestro equipamiento de entrenamiento, así que, el hospital no tuvo gasto alguno, además tu hiciste la donación.

Viktor: Si, podrían esperarme, tendré que conseguir una silla de ruedas o algo para llevarla (o hacer una al menos…tengo material de sobra y dudo que me tarde).

Shen: Ok, te esperaremos, ten cuidado.

Viktor: Lo tendré Doc…digo Shen, perdone por las molestias.

**Laboratorio Subterráneo de Viktor, Zaun, Meses tras la victoria de Ionia sobre Noxus por las Islas Ionianas, investigaciones en la liga se están realizando de manera muy seria por el escándalo de Calamanda.**

Singed: Veamos, ¿el Blindaje C-1 enciende no?

Viktor: Si…al parecer esta funcional, instalare la I.A. y …

"Un estallido irrumpe el silencio de los dos científicos"

Viktor: Que…fue…eso…

Singed: No lo se, investiguemos, capaz haya caído algún escombro espacial.

Viktor: Tú y tus alucinaciones…debe ser alguien intentando robar mis diseños…

Singed: Y tu igual de paranoico como siempre…Ey observa , me parece conocida esa silueta, ¿se conocen no es verdad?

Viktor: Tu….que haces aquí.

Jayce: La justicia de Piltover y su salvador, ¿gente fea y débil podrían quitarse de mi camino?

Singed: Creo que alguien no ha notado a quien le esta hablando "Tomo algo de sus químicos y los ingirió sin más y empezó a reír como un maniático" vamos joven, es hora de dar un paseo con el tío Singed.

Viktor: ¡Acólitos, habéis dejado entrar al laboratorio a una rata de la superficie!

"Silencio"

Viktor: (Es verdad…fueron a ayudar a Jinx y Vi en su "fiesta" mañanera…supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de esto…cuan irritante puede llegar a ser este tipo. No importa, será un placer romperle sus juguetes de paso) Supongo que están ocupados, Singed perdona por arruinarte la felicidad, pero esto será entre él y yo.

Singed: Que triste. ¿No trajiste algún camarada para divertirme?

Jayce: ¿Creíste que vendría solo? Graves, ayúdame con estos y tendrás tu fianza pagada.

Graves: Claro que si…como espero encontrarte después de esto Fate.

"Comenzó un combate cruento y sin cuartel en el laboratorio, al parecer el Blindaje C-1 había estado neutral, ya con su I.A. descargada….observando, atento a los atacantes de su creador"

Viktor: Al parecer sigues igual de arrogante en el combate como lo eras en la academia, ¿cómo ha estado el Profesor Stanwick tras el juicio?

Jayce: Maldita sea Viktor, ¿algún día dejaras de odiarme por eso? Ódiame por algo mejor, como destruir el generador principal de tu laboratorio "Jayce disparo su cañón".

Viktor: NOOOO!...PAGARAS POR ESTO INSENSATO!

Jayce: Amo ver que te enfades querido, me hace sentir tanta...nostalgia.

"Viktor disparo el rayo de su hombro hacia el hombro izquierdo de Jayce, atravesó armadura y carne por igual"

Jayce: Ugh…Así que con esas caricias estamos querido "Lanzo un martillazo a la boca de Viktor, triturándole la mandíbula inferior"

Viktor: Arghh…

"Mientras Singed se encontraba esquivando disparos de Graves , lanzándole Cocteles tóxicos y explosivos, cuando Jayce le expreso"

Jayce: Graves es hora de retirarnos, ya hice lo que debía por hoy.

Graves: Hasta la próxima chicos, fue divertido comenzar así el día.


	3. Chapter 2

Lord Inugami reportándose, supongo que usted, lector, sigue atento a la historia, o pueda que no, no importa, la historia transcurre, el tiempo avanza, no hay espera para que el tiempo se detenga y menos en medio de la guerra.

**Época: Cinco años y cinco meses antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 1 año y cinco meses antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill por el poder.**

Piltover, Apartamento de estudiante de Viktor.

Viktor: Vi, se que tienes afinidad para esto de reparar y construir maquinaria, pero podrías ayudarme con el brazo del proyecto B-4 , es algo pesado.

Vi: Ok debilucho, no capto como fuiste capaz de llevarme al hospital con esa fuerza que tienes.

Viktor: En su lugar…ahora que me faltaba, ah es verdad, diseñar el otro brazo y crear la I.A.

Vi: I.A…¿espera le vas a dar vida? Eso es imposible.

Viktor: Usar magia a nivel lógico es imposible, pero la gente la usa y artefactos mágicos también, recuerda incluso de que esta hecho el núcleo de B-4.

Vi: Si lo se…es solo que darle una conciencia conlleva a darle un alma…y no capto como una maquina puede tener una.

Viktor: Lo entenderás cuando acabemos, ahora que lo pienso…con esos brazos dudo que haga algo importante, ¿quieres agregarle algún detalle personal?

Vi: No lo sé… ¿qué tal si hacemos que su brazo izquierdo sea como una mini grúa o posea un arpón?

Viktor: … Tomare la idea de la mini grúa.

"Horas más tarde"

Viktor: Vi te agradezco por la ayuda, si quieres ir a descansar hazlo, tendré que diseñar la I.A así que…

Vi: Dale, no hay por qué, total es la única cosa que puedo hacer para pagar la comida y la estadía, ¿no?

Viktor: Total fuiste tu la que se ofreció a ayudarme cuando te hable del proyecto.

Vi: Amo trabajar con estas cosas, no es mi culpa, que mejor forma que pasar el tiempo creando cosas y reparándolas en el laboratorio de un estudiante con mucho material de trabajo y una mente inquieta ¿no?

Viktor: Ey…aunque ahora que lo pienso es verdad, no eh avanzado nada con el traje Hextech ni el cetro de poder…además necesito un núcleo de poder de algún tipo para el cetro, y los que eh diseñado no dan la potencia suficiente…lo pospondré no más.

"**Al día siguiente"**

Viktor: ¿Te parece acompañarme este mes a comprar material para trabajo?

Vi: ¿Es necesario?

Viktor: Si no quieres venir te puedes quedar en el apartamento.

Vi: Dale te acompaño entonces, supongo que necesitas a tu asistente para todo ¿no?

Viktor: No te creas tan sorprendente…

**Cambio de escena**

**Calles de Piltover, doscientos metros de la academia principal de Hextecnologia de la ciudad **

Vi: Ahora que lo pienso ningún compañero tuyo ah venido al apartamento nunca, ¿por qué?

Viktor: Porque nadie quiere trabajar con el chico raro sería una buena razón ¿no?

Vi: Ya ya…total todos aquí son unos raritos, no me sorprende que la situación de la ciudad esté tan mal.

Viktor: Si lo piensas bien Piltover es igual a Demacia…no importa cuán bueno sea el sistema de gobierno…al final siempre habrán problemas por resolver.

Vi: Y pues, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la tienda de cacharros?

Viktor: Mmm, no la veo abierta…me sorprende que no lo este hoy.

"Una voz hace entrada en escena"

¿? : Ey Viktor, ¿también viniste a comprar material de trabajo?

Vi: ¿Quien es ese?

Viktor: Hola Rumble, ¿cómo va el proyecto de tu titán? "Viktor baja la voz" Es un viejo amigo, uno de los pocos que me hablan y me escuchan, al igual que el profesor Heimerdinger.

Vi: Oh, otro rarito entonces.

Viktor: Si otro rarito Vi…

Rumble: Al parecer vas acompañado ¿eh? , me ganaste tío…Tristana me ignora todo el tiempo todavía…

Viktor: No espera, no somos…

Vi: Espera, no somos…

Rumble: Ya chicos entiendo, ¿te estas enrolando con el por qué te gusta su tecnología no?

Viktor: …Rumble…por favor amigo, para con los comentarios imprudentes, es mi asistente de trabajo.

Vi: Si, eso soy, su asistente.

Rumble: Ya, así que eres la famosa Vi…por cierto Viktor la tienda de cacharros del Profesor Heimer…por que no habrá abierto…

Vi: Ahora que lo recuerdo vi mientras que caminábamos un colgante que hablaba sobre una presentación de alguien con un nombre parecido…

Viktor: …Hoy era el día de la Inauguración de la primer academia Yordle de Hextecnologia, ¿no es verdad?...

Rumble: El profesor Heimerdinger me matara por esto…

Vi: Entonces por qué no dejamos de hablar y vamos a paso ligero ¿eh?

**Centro de Atención medica de Zaun, Sale de Cirugías.**

**Meses tras la victoria de Ionia sobre Noxus por las Islas Ionianas.**

Dr. Mundo: Mundo suponer que no poder hacer más, sentir mal por Joven Viktor.

Viktor: …."Toma un papel y se pone a escribir" "Doctor Mundo, le agradezco como siempre sus servicios, fue considerado de su parte dejar de lado su investigación de hoy por ayudarme en infortunio"

Dr. Mundo: No importar, Mundo apreciar a Joven Viktor, ser un chico inteligente, mucha materia gris, Mundo preguntar, ¿no poder hacer mandíbula nueva? , si desear Mundo puede darle ciertos diseños anatómicos que Mundo tener de sobra, Mundo no importar.

Viktor: "Supongo que seria de gran ayuda Doctor, le agradezco de nuevo su gran apoyo y ayuda."

Dr. Mundo: Joven Viktor no preocuparse, Mundo saber qué hacer.

"Horas más tarde de trabajo en el laboratorio"

Viktor: Singed!...donde se habrá metido…capaz se halla ido a trabajar con el Profesor Warwick…no importa, supongo que tendré que revisar en el espejo como se ve esta cosa…aunque no sueno tan mal creo.

"**Tras subir las escaleras y llegar al Lobby toma un espejo para mirarse"**

Viktor: No esta mal…supongo que podría verme peor, al menos solo fue la mandíbula inferior…

"**Irrumpen en el Lobby"**

Vi: Viktor, oí que algo había pasado y vine lo más rápido que… ¿qué basura tienes en la cara?

Viktor:….( Lo que me faltaba…ahora sé que no se veía tan bien…) Nada, solo mi nueva mandíbula supongo.

Vi: ¿Estas bien entonces?

Viktor: Supongo que si.

Vi: Ah ok, de paso entre romper algunas cosas y robar un banco, pues descubrimos que Ezreal estará exponiendo un artefacto de poder traído de su expedición a Shurima.

Viktor: Un generador de poder supondré, que conveniente.

Vi: Creo que es eso…estará fuertemente vigilado y…espera porque no hay energía…oh ya capto.

Viktor: ¿Puedes decirle a Jinx y a la Rata que vengan? Dudo que pueda hacerlo solo.

Vi: No te preocupes, tu toma el artefacto y nos otros nos cargamos al resto ¿ok?

Viktor: Lo usual con ustedes…déjame primero hablar con Ezreal…creo que podre llegar a un acuerdo para que me de el artefacto de buena gana sin llegar a romper cosas ¿ok?

Vi: Tu siempre igual de aburrido….a la menor muestra de violencia o movimiento rompemos todo…

Viktor: …(Espero que Ezreal me de el artefacto… no me gustaría armar un escándalo en medio de una exhibición científica…)

**Academia de Expedicionarios de Piltover, días después de la reunión realizada en Zaun por Viktor, En Noxus hay rumores del alzamiento de Jericho Swain contra el regente de Noxus.**

Viktor: Deseo hablar con el Profesor Ezreal.

Recepcionista: Perdone pero no se encuentra en estos momentos.

Viktor: Perdone, pero es urgente, necesito charlar con el sobre algo mas que importante.

Recepcionista: Perdóneme, pero ya le dije que no se encuentra en estos momentos en la Academia.

¿? : Ey Viktor, ¿sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre?

Viktor: ¿Eh?... ¿Rumble que haces aquí?

Rumble: La misma pregunta te quería hacer.

Viktor: Necesito Hablar con Ez sobre algo.

Rumble: Y yo también, me acababa de llamar al parecer, pero estaba con unos diseños de los MK-6´s… ¿recuerdas?, el que se parece a ese saltamontes gigante.

Viktor: Oh, ¿haz avanzado con los sistemas de camuflaje?

Rumble: No mucho…necesito un artefacto mágico y creo que Ezreal podría poseer alguno de ese tipo, por eso tengo las esperanzas de que para eso me haya llamado.

Ezreal: Ey chicos, reunión de ex-compañeros…

Viktor: Ez, tengo que hablar contigo sobre el núcleo de poder de Shurima.

Ezreal: ¿Lo necesitas?

Viktor: Hubo daños en el laboratorio ayer…entre ellos la central de poder…

Ezreal: Eso explica por qué el idiota de Jayce no estuvo en la ciudad desde hace dos días… ¿me acompañarían a la presentación? Hablare con mi tío y te daré el núcleo después de ella ¿ok?

Viktor: Te lo agradezco mucho Ez (Esto supone que no habrán destrozos... un infortunio menos)

Ezreal: Por cierto Viktor…tu mandíbula, ¿qué te ocurrió?

Rumble: Si…ahora que lo veo bien, parece que te la hubieses cambiado por algo más…brillante.

Viktor: Un accidente…no tiene mucha importancia, de todas formas no es nada grave.

Ezreal: Si tú lo dices…el tiempo apremia señores, Rumble por cierto, tengo un dispositivo de camuflaje traído de unas ruinas de las Islas de las Sombras, te serviría de alg…

Rumble: Ezreal…estaría más que agradecido amigo si me lo dieras.

Ezreal: Supongo que será convencer a mi tío…no será complicado de todas formas y dudo que me tarde, así que vámonos ya a la exposición.

Viktor: Por cierto me dijeron que no estabas….

Ezreal: Ah es verdad, no estaba, llegue hace poco de la oficina del Profesor Heimer, mira esta belleza.

"Mostro su guantelete nuevo"

Viktor: Tiene grabados de Shurima… ¿qué hace exactamente?

Ezreal: Concentra Energía y la proyecta, ya sea a altas temperaturas o transportar materia, depende de lo que el usuario necesite, al parecer tengo afinidad para usarlo.

Viktor: Oh, suena genial, nunca entenderé como Shurima desapareció teniendo tan avanzada tecnología en su poder.

Rumble: Con el tiempo lo sabremos, de una u otra manera, ¿no es verdad?

Y bien chicos, Dos capítulos en el mismo día ya que ayer no pude subir el 1, espero sus opiniones sobre la historia, sean completamente honestos si lo desean, todas las criticas ayudan a mejorar xD, Lord Inugami se despide gente, Paz y amor.


	4. Chapter 3

Tercer Capítulo lector…si note en el anterior que varias palabras se separaron curiosamente al adaptarse al sistema de la página, lo cual conllevo a palabras no mal ubicadas, pero si mal escritas, como un nos otros que creo haber notado, intentare verificar un modo de solucionarlo, soy medio nuevo con el sistema , perdonen por las molestias y pues eso, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo, si pueden comentar un poco acerca de que si les interesaría en que enfocara la historia en algo que les da curiosidad me preguntan e incluiré la parte de la historia que quieren que enfoque en el siguiente capítulo, ya basta de escritura innecesaria, prosigamos.

**Época: Cinco años y cinco meses antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 1 año y cinco meses antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill por el poder.**

"**Rumble, Vi y Viktor ingresan a la Inauguración oficial de la primer Academia Yordle de Hexmaturgia de Piltover"**

Profesor Heimerdinger: Y como les decía camaradas, la respuesta para su percance es simplemente "42", oh mira…mi estudiante más sorprendente y a la vez algo rebelde y vanidoso, llegas a buen momento Rumble, quiero presentarte a el hijo del actual Regente de Noxus, el Doctor Darkwill.

Doc. Darkwill: Un placer caballeros…y dama, soy solo un aficionado de la Hexmaturgia, aunque le agradezco su agradable trato Profesor Heimerdinger.

Pd. Heimerdinger: No hay necesidad de agradecer querido, todos aquí estamos en el mismo barco de la tecnología y el futuro, ¿no es verdad?

Rumble: Doctor Darkwill el placer es mío, había escuchado de sus investigaciones en cuanto a diseños rúnicos tubulares y ciertas ruinas que habían encontrado en Noxus, ¿Cómo han progresado sus indagaciones?

D. D: Muy bien hasta ahora…La rosa negra se ha interpuesto un poco en mis investigaciones, padre dice que si lo hacen es por mi bien, pero deseo conocer la historia detrás de esos diseños.

Viktor: Espero que lleguen a un buen fin sus Indagaciones Doctor, cuente con nuestro total apoyo si lo necesita.

D. D: Agradezco su consideración caballeros.

Vi: _"Se expresa en voz baja y algo impaciente _"¿Viktor a que habíamos venido?

Viktor: Oh, es verdad, Profesor Heimerdinger, podría darnos un momento.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Claro, perdone Doctor Darkwill.

D. D: No importa profesor, gracias por ayudarme con las investigaciones.

Pd. Heimerdinger: No hay de qué joven, ahora chicos…_"voz baja" _Viktor, te le adelantaste a Rumble, ¿no es verdad?

Viktor: No de nuevo…

Rumble: Profesor, es su asistente, es una chica con afinidad por reparar Hextecnologia y Hexmaturgia, al parecer tiene cierta afinidad también para ayudar con diseños.

Vi: ¿Hablan de mí?

Pd. Heimerdinger: Profesor y Futuro Decano de la Primer y única Academia Yordle de Hexmaturgia, además futuro Decano de la Academia principal de Hexmaturgia y Hextecnologia de Piltover a su servicio, joven dama, un placer conocerla…

Vi: Vi, llámeme Vi, el placer es mío Profesor.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Entonces, ahora chicos, ¿que necesitaban?

Rumble: Pues profesor, necesitábamos algo de mercancía y piezas extra para nuestras investigaciones, lo de siempre.

Viktor: Si señor.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Mmmm, Viktor supongo que sigues con las investigaciones sobre tu armadura y el cetro, ¿no es verdad?

Viktor: Si señor, perdone mi curiosidad, pero, ¿porque lo pregunta?

Pd. Heimerdinger: Creo que tengo algo que pueda servirte, y Rumble, conseguí unas piezas de las grúas hidráulicas perdidas en una excavación realizada en el lecho marino cercano a Aguasturbias y un diseño de generador de escudo que hice hace unas semanas, creo que puede que les sean útil.

Rumble: Claro que si profesor, estaremos más que agradecidos.

"**Una voz hace entrada en escena con una figura esbelta y medianamente musculosa"**

¿?: Así que el ratón debilucho salió de su cueva, y mira otro ratón más, y una belleza también, ¿la tuviste que secuestrar o creaste alguna máquina que le lave el cerebro?...Profesor muy buen día.

Viktor: Jayce…

Vi: ¿Quién es el Papanatas?

Viktor: Es solo un compañero de clase…el más vanidoso y molesto además de abusivo si me lo preguntas.

Jayce: Hola Belleza, supongo que te dejaron caer de los cielos sin querer _(un ángel pelirrojo además)_ y dime, ¿no querrías compartir una tarde con el chico más popular de la academia?

Rumble: _"voz baja"_ Viktor haz algo!

Vi: Primero…retráctate con lo de Belleza o te romperé tu querida cara en el acto, segundo, sal de mí vista, nunca me fijaría en un fracasado como tú.

Viktor: Vi…

Vi: ¿Que pasa Viktor?

"**En medio de la escena avergonzante, todos los presentes observaban como Vi había tratado a Jayce, para su sorpresa era la primera vez que una chica le había respondido con una negativa, y la primera de una manera tan brusca"**

Jayce: La próxima Viktor…la próxima me la pagaras por esta humillación…

Viktor: Y yo que eh…hecho…

"Jayce sale prontamente de escena, murmurando en su trayecto"

Vi: ¿Te metí en problemas?

Viktor: Vi…te debo mucho…me ahorraste ser humillado…y lo pusiste en su lugar…sigo sin entender que ocurrió…

Vi: Es solo un imbécil, alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar, ¿no crees?

Rumble: Tía…eres genial.

Vi: Si lo sé, ¿algún problema?

Rumble: No ninguno…solo que ese tipo es el que más nos ha hecho la vida miserable en la Academia a... diría muchos por no generalizar.

Vi: Ya.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Chicos, si ya paso la barbarie, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi oficina?

**Oficina del Decano de la Academia Yordle de Hexmaturgia y Hextecnologia**

Pd. Heimerdinger: Esto Viktor, es el generador del que te hable, si sabes conectar correctamente los transmutadores y conectores principales del cetro de alguna forma con el traje, te dará la energía suficiente para mantenerlo funcional, digamos, de manera indefinida.

Viktor: Profesor no sé qué decir….Muchas gracias! _"Sale una lagrima de su ojo oculto por sus gafas protectoras y le da un abrazo al Profesor"_

Pd. Heimerdinger: Viktor, ya, somos hombres de ciencia, además no hemos terminado, Rumble, mira estos diseños, tú también Viktor, en teoría pueden ser adaptados en tamaño, pero también su resistencia se reducen de manera directa a su tamaño.

Rumble y Viktor: MUCHAS GRACIAS PROFESOR! _"Los dos chicos se lanzan a dar un abrazo grupal al Profesor"_

Pd. Heimerdinger: Ya, paren con esto por un momento, ahora, jovencita, Vi, ¿no es verdad? , poseo unos lentes con filtros Nocturno, Infrarrojo y rúnico, tómelo como un obsequio por haber defendido a los dos estudiantes más inquietos e inteligentes que eh conocido.

Vi: Oh, muchas gracias Profesor… son demasiado geniales "_mira atentamente todo lo que la rodea"_… su oficina. Ahora que lo noto Profesor, esa pintura en su pared, ¿Quién es el hombre de Barba, túnica y de cabello azuloso a su lado?

Rumble: Ahora que lo pienso profesor, nunca me atreví a preguntarle quien era.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Es solo un gran y viejo-nuevo amigo mío.

Viktor: Viejo-nuevo…es otro acertijo, ¿no es verdad profesor?

Pd. Heimerdinger: Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera Viktor, aunque todo a su tiempo, jejeje.

Viktor: Todo a su tiempo…me rindo por el momento, por cierto profesor, los materiales…

Pd. Heimerdinger: Hablare con los del correo, se los enviare a sus almacenes personales, ¿ok?

Viktor y Rumble: Ok profesor, muchas gracias por todo!

Pd. Heimerdinger: No hay por qué, jóvenes, Vi perdona, puedes quedarte un momento.

Vi: Si profesor, chicos ya los alcanzo, ¿que desea decirme, Profesor?

Pd. Heimerdinger: Agradezco que hallas cuidado de Viktor y de Rumble hace poco, ese matón de Jayce no es más que un simple brabucón con algo de materia gris sin ocupar, también te agradezco de ante mano por ayudar a Viktor con sus proyectos.

Vi: No hay por qué profesor, además es la única manera de pasar el tiempo en el apartamento, y no me gusta salir por estas calles, no son muy seguras…

Pd. Heimerdinger: Oh…tú eres…mis condolencias por lo de tu familia.

Vi: Ninguno de los chicos tiene que saber de ellos profesor, puede que les pase algo si saben que tienen conocimiento de lo ocurrido.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Tranquilízate, no les diré nada, además ellos dan poca importancia a la política, espero que te sean de gran uso los lentes jovencita, fueron fabricados para los exploradores más veteranos de la academia, claro al ser yo el diseñador obtuve unos cuantos gratis.

Vi: Se lo agradezco mucho profesor.

Pd. Heimerdinger: No hay de que jovencita, no hay de qué.

"**Vi sale de la oficina"**

"**Una voz entra en escena"**

¿?: Ey, me pareces conocida, ¿te eh visto de alguna parte?

Vi: No, dudo que te conozca de antes. _(Por favor no me recuerdes, por favor)_

¿?: Rayos…mi habilidad sigue siendo mala para esto, no entiendo por qué mi padre piensa que algún día llegare a ser tan buen oficial como el…por cierto, mi nombre es Caitlyn, puedes llamarme Cait, ¿y tú eres?

Vi: Llámame Vi.

Cait: Un placer conocerte Vi, es curioso ver a una chica en este tipo de eventos, yo me encuentro acompañando a mi padre para evitar que algo pase, aunque la ciudad es demasiado tranquila, ¿vienes con alguien?

Vi: Si, vengo con esos dos chicos, perdona pero debo irme con ellos, un placer conocerte Cait _(Phew, estuvo cerca)_

Cait: Igualmente Vi…juro que su cara me es familiar…no importa sigamos con la guardia de aprendiz.

"**Momentos después" **

Viktor: Vi, ¿dónde estabas?

Vi: Con el profesor, me explicaba la funcionalidad de los lentes, deben costar mucho en el mercado, ¿no? , digo, el profesor me dijo que solo se los daban a los más veteranos expedicionarios.

Rumble: Aproximadamente cuestan una pequeña fortuna, al igual que lo que nos dio, cuídalos muy bien, no hay muchos de esos, cuesta mucho producir un par ya.

Vi: Lo hare, lo hare…

Viktor: Iremos a mi apartamento, si quieres comprar algo de camino, dime ahora Vi, fue un placer encontrarnos Rumble, dale mis saludos a Tristana.

Rumble: Lo hare Camarada, lo hare, tengan buena noche, tortolos, jejeje.

Vi: ¿Que dijo?

Viktor: Nada de importancia, y bien, fue un día productivo supongo.

Vi: Supongo que lo fue, creo que cargare estos lentes encima el resto de mi vida.

Viktor: Sera tu pequeña fortuna supongo.

**Época: Meses tras la disputa de Noxus y Ionia por las islas Ionianas realizada en un torneo supervisado por la liga de leyendas, Jericho Swain ha pronunciado que el regente, Boram Darkwill, debe adjudicar o será retado a un duelo . **

**Piltover, Centro de Exposiciones de la Academia de Expedicionarios**

Ezreal: Como les iba diciendo, mis indagaciones en cuanto a Shurima me han llevado a creer, que la bestia humanoide invocada hace poco por la liga, denominado Nasus, participo en uno de los últimos gobiernos que tuvo la mítica ciudad, lo que no entiendo es como puedes transportar materia a través del tiempo utilizando magia rúnica.

Viktor: Curioso, aunque según se, Nasus es un…digamos personaje, muy calmado a pesar de su conocimiento, me gustaría poder hablar con el algún día sobre la tecnología de su época.

Rumble: Los rumores hablan de que era un Bibliotecario en su momento, el guardián de la mayor biblioteca de Shurima algunos dicen.

Viktor: ¿Te imaginas todo ese conocimiento?

Ezreal: ¿Chicos? La exposición gente, ayúdenme a encontrar a mi tío.

Viktor: Veamos con mis sensores…allí esta.

Rumble: Tío, como amaría que mi Titán tuviese esos sistemas.

Viktor: Te puedo pasar los diseños si quieres, sigues con el proyecto del traje súper galáctico, ¿no es verdad? , entonces sería muy buen accesorio para el traje, ¿no lo crees?

"Ezreal realiza señas a su tío, uno de los académicos más respetados de Piltover, y este le responde con señas improvisadas indicándole algo"

Ezreal: Ya vuelvo chicos, hablare con él, volveré con los artefactos en un rato, disfruten las presentaciones si quieren mientras, y la comida de paso…perdona Viktor no debí…

Viktor: No te preocupes por ello, tengo mi lengua todavía.

Ezreal: Supongo que el Doctor Mundo no es tan malo como dicen muchos.

Viktor: Solo usa métodos poco ortodoxos.

Ezreal: Ya…espérenme no más y no se metan en problemas.

Rumble: A menos de que aparezca una Súper Bestia Infernal o del Vacío, cuenta en que no nos meteremos en problemas.

Ezreal: Espero que no…la última vez hubo un desastre causado por el famoso "Orgullo de Demacia" y la "Dama de las cuchillas" de Noxus…mi tío se puso como loco…

"Se va Ezreal de escena"

Rumble: Creo que vi a la "Sombra de las cuchillas" o como se llame en la sala principal disfrazado, ¿vamos a molestarlo?

Viktor: ¿Crees que Talon se encuentra aquí?

Rumble: Nunca dije que estuviera, dije que creo verlo, y bien, ¿te unes?

Viktor: Supongo que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Salón Principal

Rumble: Viktor usa tu sensor para ubicarlo, claro es, si está aquí.

Viktor: Ok ok, pero nada de meterlo en problemas, ¿ok?

Rumble: Ok ok, solo quiero molestarlo y tengo curiosidad de por qué esta aquí.

Viktor: Presiento que nos meterás en problemas a los tres…

Rumble: Vamos, no hare nada de eso, me conoces muy bien amigo mío.

Viktor: Por eso mismo lo temo…ok, sensores, monitoreo ligero, objetivo, Talon De Couteau, allí esta, cerca de los embajadores de Noxus y Frejlord.

Rumble: _"Voz baja"_ Hey, De Couteau, psst.

Talon: Que…Creo que se equivoca usted de persona señor, soy solo un visitante científico de la capital de la gran ciudad de Noxus.

Rumble: Para ya tío…te pille en el acto, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Talon: Que indignante ser tratado de esta manera siendo un visitante.

Viktor: Talon use los sensores…

Talon: … ¿Que quieren?

Rumble: ¿Puedes decirme porque estás aquí?

Talon: Estoy realizando un trabajo para un Lord de Noxus, me pagara un dineral por llevarle información, el resto es clasificado, ¿felices?

Rumble: Supongo que sí, vamos sigue con lo tuyo, da gracia como finges ser alguien mas .

Talon: Ya debiluchos…déjenme en paz de vez en cuando que me ven…

"Minutos más tarde llega Ezreal algo asustado"

Ezreal: ¿Están bien?

Rumble: ¿Que ocurre Ezreal?

Ezreal: Vieron a la panda de rufianes de Twitch, Jinx y Vi cerca de la entrada a la ciudad.

Viktor: _(Así que Vi no mentía…están esperando por si algo pasa para tomarlo de excusa…)_ Intenta que la gente no se alarme, el caos conlleva al caos, por ende debemos mantener la calma, se sabe que Jinx solo va a lugares que están tensos y llenos de personas que están a punto de entrar en un estado de inestabilidad nerviosa.

Ezreal: Si lo sé, por eso ya llame a Cait, estarán pendientes por si algo pasa.

Viktor: (_Espero que no se encuentren…)_ Y bien Ez, ¿cómo fue la reunión con tu querido Tío?

Ezreal: Bien, muy bien, acepto, te tiene mucho aprecio por el apoyo que le conseguiste de la comunidad científica de Zaun para su Mega Expedición a Frejlord…pequeñeces, lo importante, el dispositivo de camuflaje del grupo expedicionario que exploro la Isla de las Sombras hace unas semanas, y el núcleo de poder de Shurima.

Viktor: Como funcionara…ok, no importa, eso lo averiguare cuando lo conecte al laboratorio. Muchas gracias Ezreal, te debo una y a tu tío también.

Rumble: Curioso cacharro, espero que pueda replicar el diseño, el MK-6-1 puede que presente fallos, es mejor que realice el diseño primero supongo, te debo una Ez.

Ezreal: No hay de que chicos, cuídense, si necesitan algo ya saben con quien hablar.

Viktor: Lo haremos Ezreal, cuídate, saludos a tu tío. (_Siento todo demasiado fácil y tranquilo…no me gusta)_

Rumble: Hasta luego Viktor, iré a trabajar…tengo mucho por delante, por cierto envíame los diseños de los sensores cuando puedas.

Viktor: Lo hare Rumble, suerte camarada.

**Calles de Piltover**

Viktor: Supongo que será una noche tranquila de camino a Zaun…espero que así sea…

"Se escucha una leve explosión de fondo"

Viktor: Ya decía yo…

Y bien chicos, subiré dos caps el mismo día…o eso espero xD, la familia me ha tenido de Chef sin paga desde hace unos días…y eh estado un poco corto de tiempo (además de que tengo dengue, mosquitos op...meeh xD), espero poder escribir de paso el siguiente capítulo y subirlo mañana, Gomen, cuídense mucho lectores y tengan un muy buen día, tarde o noche.


	5. Chapter 4

**Época: Cinco años y un mes antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 1 año y un mes antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill por el poder.**

**Academia de Hexmaturgia y Hextecnologia de Piltover**

Viktor: Como te iba diciendo Vi, Blitz será uno de los mayores avances que supongo que tendrá la Hexmaturgia este año, hicimos muy buen trabajo…

Vi: Supongo que sí, aunque fue incomodo que me dijera mama…

Viktor: No es por incomodarte…pero técnicamente lo eres, digo me ayudaste a hacerlo, además…

Vi: Ya, la pareja padres de una maquina…comenzando con lo de pareja, nosotros dos, ya no tiene lógica la frase.

Viktor: Es verdad…donde estará el profesor Stanwick, me dijo que nos encontráramos en la sala central de la academia para hablar de mi proyecto.

Vi: Por más que lo intento no me cae bien ese tipo…se siente como si te fuera a atacar si das la espala.

Viktor: Son sensaciones tuyas no más, es un gran hombre de ciencia, no más que eso.

Vi: Si tú lo dices…

"**Hace aparición una figura esbelta y alta, pero algo musculosa"**

Viktor: Profesor Stanwick, muy buen día.

P. S: _"Hace un ademan de saludo "_Buen día jóvenes.

Vi: Buen día Profesor

P. S: Viktor, te tengo una propuesta, aunque algo apresurada, deseo que me presentes los diseños de tu proyecto por adelantado, si puedes hoy, quiero hacerte una presentación estelar , ya que supongo que hiciste algo sin precedentes, además que expreses que bajo mi directa supervisión realizaste tu invención.

Viktor: Profesor preferiría hacer la presentación junto a mis compañeros, además me está pidiendo que mienta…

P. S: No importa Viktor, además presentarlo todo de esa manera solo ayudaría a tu carrera en un futuro.

Viktor: Profesor, usted mismo lo dijo hace mucho, un hombre de ciencia no miente, puesto que la ciencia es la búsqueda de la verdad…

P. S: No importa lo que haya dicho, Viktor, es tu futuro.

Viktor: ... ¿Y Que si me rehusó?…

P. S: ¿Perdón?

Viktor: Y que si me rehusó a su propuesta…

P. S: Pues simplemente lo presentaras como el resto de los chicos, como se tenía planeado.

Viktor: Ok, entonces profesor, espero verlo dentro de un mes, la mejor de las suertes hasta entonces.

P. S: Igualmente Viktor, Igualmente…

"El profesor sale del vestíbulo"

Vi: Algo no me suena de ese tipo…

Viktor: No sé por qué…pero siento que el profesor esta algo raro también…

Vi: Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos al apartamento, ¿no lo crees?

Viktor: Es algo temprano… ¿en serio lo crees necesario?

Vi: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Viktor: Ok vayamos entonces, si eso te hace sentirte más tranquila.

"**Apartamento de estudiante de Viktor"**

Viktor: ¿Ves? Todo está en perfecto ord… _"Viktor abre la puerta"…_

Vi: Lo presentía… busca a blitz y los planos!

Viktor: No están… es imposible… porque lo habrán hecho…

Vi: Viktor, sabemos muy bien quien lo hizo…

Viktor: Pero por que el Profesor Stanwick haría esto…

Vi: ¿Recuerdas la conversación de hace poco? ¿No lo sentiste algo tosco intentando convencerte?

Viktor: Como es posible…

**Unos días Después**

Vi: ¿Cómo va el traje?

Viktor: Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Vi: Iremos a la presentación de hoy. ¿No?

Viktor: Presiento que ya se lo que veré…

Vi: Yo también, pero al menos podrás intentar recuperarlo o protestar, ¿no?

Viktor: Vi…lo perdí…a Blitz…lo perdí…

Vi: No lo has perdido todavía completamente, vamos más bien, capaz no sea lo que esperamos y te entretengas un poco de paso, ¿ok?

Viktor: Ok, te sigo.

Vi: Esa es la actitud.

"**Nuestros dos jóvenes bajan a la sala de Presentaciones de la academia y tras unos minutos de estadía"**

Vi: Te lo dije, no pasó nada malo, mañana cuando estés más relajado hacemos averiguaciones del paradero de Blitz y de paso terminamos el proyecto del traje, ¿ok?

Viktor: Ok supongo.

"Una voz se pronuncia de fondo como el anunciador"

Anunciador: Ahora la presentación más importante de la noche, el reconocido Profesor Stanwick hará gala de una de las ultimas y más avanzadas invenciones de la década en Piltover.

Viktor: …

Vi: …

P. S: Damas, caballeros, me complacer presentaros, el ultimo avance en la tecnología de nuestra ciudad, la primer maquina con una I.A. casi perfecta, replicando incluso los sentimientos de un ser humano, BC-1.

"Una figura dorada y metálica gigante fue descubierta a los espectadores"

Vi: Ese bastardo…

Viktor: Te hundiré por esto Stanwick! , te hundiré, me oyes, maldito bastardo!

P. S: Perdonen por los modales de uno de mis estudiantes, al parecer no está muy de acuerdo con mis investigaciones en cuanto a un generador constante de energía o una maquina pensante.

Viktor: Modales dices, me robaste mi invención y la haces pasar por tuya imbécil!

P. S: Ahora, debo decir que no pude haber realizado o creado esta máquina o su sistema operativo sin ayuda de mi mejor estudiante, Jayce.

Vi: Ese idiota pretensioso…

Viktor: ... Por qué… porque mi blitz…

Vi: Es mejor que salgamos Viktor… lo más probable es que si nos quedamos terminemos en problemas…

Viktor: Vi…alista el equipamiento…¿recuerdas el protocolo final del traje?

Vi: ¿Quieres que hoy sea el día?

Viktor: Dejare de sentir…de odiar…de ser…un bastardo inmundo como él.

Vi: Si eso es lo que quieres ahora…recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás.

Viktor: Me importa un carajo si no hay vuelta atrás, nos vamos.

"**Se retiran los dos al apartamento mientras son observados con perplejidad por el resto de la audiencia, una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Jayce"**

Vi: Te dolerá mucho, recuérdalo.

Viktor: No me importa cuánto me duela! empieza el procedimiento, ahora!.

Vi: Ok, ok, empecemos por conectarte al sistema de soporte vital.

Viktor: Vi...quiero decirte antes algo…

Vi: Espera, no!...por qué me apresure…no importa ya, tendré que preguntarle tras el procedimiento que quería decirme.

"**Horas más tarde de cirugía delicada y aplicación de implantes en la anatomía de Viktor"**

Vi: Supongo que despertara en un rato, iré a buscar una cerveza en el refrigerador para pasar el rato mientras despierta.

"**Minutos más tarde"**

Viktor, Heraldo: Uh…así que…ahora soy parte maquina…es curioso, no siento la mitad de mi cara, ni mi brazo izquierdo…ahora como te movemos preciosura, el sistema laser funciona bien al parecer, y no me siento mal, buscare a Vi para decirle que al parecer hizo muy buen trabajo.

Vi: _"Zzzzz"_

Viktor: Se habrá quedado dormida…nunca pensé en que se viera tan tierna así…espera…ternura…presiento que no elimine todos mis sentimientos…no importa, le traeré una manta, de paso le dejo algo de comida hecha y voy a donde el profesor Heimer para pedirle ayuda, es hora de que ese bastardo pague por lo que nos hizo…cuídate bien mientras querida _"le toca una mano y se aleja después"._

**Academia Yordle de Hexmaturgia y Hextecnologia **

Pd. Heimerdinger: Viktor… ¿que te hiciste?

Viktor: Es el traje profesor, aunque eso no es lo que importa, necesito su apoyo en los tribunales.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Querido que cosas dices, vamos a mi oficina y cuéntame bien que ocurrió.

"**Tras un rato de charla"**

Viktor: Entonces profesor, ¿me ayudara?

Pd. Heimerdinger: Poseo tus primeros planos con tus firmas y las de Vi, creo que es más que suficiente, aunque te recomiendo que salgas de la ciudad , ve a Zaun, intenta ubicar a un cirujano conocido, su nombre es Edmundo, ubícalo y dile que yo te mando, te dará un lugar donde quedarte con un espacio subterráneo amplio para que traslades tus cosas, perdóname pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer, Stanwick te puso frente a la fuerza policiaca de Piltover como un criminal , lo más probable es que te estén buscando ya, aprovecha que no saben dónde buscar todavía.

Viktor: Lo hare profesor, estaré a la corriente con usted de todo, si en un futuro, necesita mi ayuda, por favor hágamelo saber, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su ayuda.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Por cierto, si buscabas ser una maquina con eso, creo que solo te hizo más maduro, aunque no es malo, cuida mucho a Vi, no dejes que nada le pase.

Viktor: No dejare que nadie le haga daño profesor…usted lo sabe muy bien.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Lo se…pero tampoco te culpes si algo ocurre, recuerda que no eres una Deidad.

Viktor: Es mi meta serlo algún día.

Pd. Heimerdinger: Lo lograras algún día…lo lograras, ahora ve y recoge todo, cerca del parque Rumble te estará esperando, lo llamare en un momento, los acompañara para que pasen desapercibidos.

Viktor: Se lo agradezco mucho profesor.

**Época: Meses tras la disputa de Noxus y Ionia por las islas Ionianas realizada en un torneo supervisado por la liga de leyendas, Jericho Swain ha pronunciado que el regente, Boram Darkwill, debe adjudicar o será retado a un duelo . **

**Calles de Piltover**

Viktor: Supongo que será una noche tranquila de camino a Zaun…espero que así sea…

"**Se escucha una leve explosión de fondo"**

Viktor: Ya decía yo…ok todavía hay posibilidad de que no sean ellas, ¿no es verdad?

"Se escuchan voces de fondo"

¿?: Corre Manotas, sombrerote viene a por nosotros.

¿?: DAME ESPERA JINX!

¿?: Jefas espérennos!

¿?: Malditas, esperen a que les ponga una mano encima!

Viktor: Ok…eso seguramente son ellas..._"respira hondo" _simplemente finjamos que no escuchamos nada y vayamos a casa, ok…fácil y simple, ¿no?

¿?: A DONDE CREES QUE VAS ENEMIGO DE PILTOVER!

Viktor: No tu…

Jayce: Al parecer tu mandíbula sano más rápido de lo que creía, pero mi herida, oh esa marca no la olvidare querido.

Viktor: Que coño te hice para merecer esto…dime, que, te, hice.

Jayce: El pasado es pasado, lo que importa es el futuro de Piltover y tu estas en el camino.

Viktor: Cada vez forzando mas todo para hacerme la vida miserable… ¿no deberías estar ayudando a la oficial Caitlyn o a los bots?

Jayce: Pero si tengo el premio gordo, que esas tontas hagan lo que quieran, a mí me da igual mientras me pueda encargar de ti.

Viktor: Ugh…cuanto molestas, ¿sabes? "Viktor extrae de su bolsillo un orbe y lo lanza a los pies de Jayce" ¿feliz? , ahora sí, me voy si me lo permites, oh perdona, no te puedes mover, tranquilízate, el campo de fuerza se quedara sin energía y romperá en aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, hasta entonces, Don salvador de Piltover, le deseo buena noche, disfrute su lugar, pasara un tiempo hasta que pueda cambiarlo.

Jayce: BASTAR…

Viktor: _(Ok Viktor, caminemos normalmente y salgamos de aquí, de paso llamo a Jinx cuando este fuera de la ciudad y les digo que vuelvan a Zaun lo más rápido posible, dudo que las atrapen de cualquier manera, así que dudo que tenga que ir a ayudarlas) _Vamos, tranquilo, calmado, salimos de aquí y tomamos algún transporte a Zaun y acaba el día…así de simple…creo.

"**Viktor sale de la ciudad al fin tras un largo día de problemas y encuentros poco esperados"**

Viktor: Ahora verifiquemos, ¿Dispositivo de poder Shurimano? _(Si acaso hacia se podría denominar)_, listo, ¿cetro de poder?, listo, ¿Jinx, Vi, Jayce y Cait viniendo hacia mí?...espera algo está mal…oh coño…

Jinx y Vi: VIKTOR AYUDANOS!

Caitlyn: Malditas infractoras de la ley, no escaparan!

Jayce: Viktor, quiero que tengamos una charla con mi mazo!

Viktor: …Podrías dejarme en paz al menos un momento! "Apunta su laser hacia las puertas de Piltover, rompiendo los soportes y cerrando el paso a sus perseguidores"…Vi…Jinx…

Vi: Viktor no fue mi culpa, esta idiota se aburrió y empezó a romper bots de patrulla!

Jinx: Si manotas no fuese tan aburrida, yo y carapescado no nos hubiésemos puesto animosos al ver los polis de hojalata!

Viktor: BASTA! , me da igual quien haya comenzado el problema…vámonos a casa por favor.

Twitch: El jefe manda

Vi: ¿Y tu dónde estabas?

Twitch: Tuve que correr, la chica policía fácilmente me mataba si me tomaba en la mira, soy un blanco fácil de todas formas.

Vi: …

"Viktor señala el Tranvía"

Viktor: ¿VAN A SUBIR O QUE?

Jinx: Carapescado, ¿soy yo o el chico de hojalata anda enfadado?

Carapescado: Jinx no es buen momento…no está escuchando.

Jinx: …Eh, no más decía, ¿sabes?

Viktor: Sube…

Jinx: Como ordene, jefe de hojalata.

"**Horas más tarde en Zaun"**

Singed: Espero que ellos estén bien, total se fue la banda completa, no debería preocuparme.

"**Alguien toca la puerta"**

Singed: ¿Eh?, visitas, ¿a estas horas?...puede que sea Mundo.

"Singed abre la puerta y no ve a nadie en el instante"

Singed: Curioso… ¿la rosa negra?...Oh, perdona Beatrice, no te vi, ¿Lord Jericho te envía supongo?

Beatrice: Caw! "Levanta su pata derecha" Caw Caw!

Singed: Una carta, es para Viktor supondré, muchas gracias Beatrice, me encargare de que llegue a sus manos, saludos al profesor Warwick de mi parte y a Lord Jericho.

Beatrice: Caw caw! _"Se retira volando a través de los edificios más altos hasta desvanecerse"_

Singed: Veamos, una petición de la corte para un posible contrato, creo que le interesara a Viktor…Comandante Urgot…bla bla bla…Comandante Sion…resurrección…bla bla bla, interesante, creo que a Viktor le encantara esta noticia.

"_Minutos más tarde en la entrada de Zaun"_

Viktor: Al fin calma…

Jinx: Supongo que me iré a mi guarida chico hojalata, salúdame al toxico de mi parte, hasta luego mano…oh se quedó dormida, te toco de caballero de hojalata esta noche eh, vámonos rata.

Twitch: Como lo ordene jefa!.

Viktor: …Como los viejos tiempos eh…llevándote a casa…como el día que te encontré por primer vez… "Viktor la levanta y la empieza a cargar" creo que tu armadura te hace parecer más pesada que la última vez que hice esto, no importa…de cierta manera disfruto hacer esto.

"_Tras una larga caminata Viktor llega a su base de operaciones, antes de abrir la puerta Singed le encuentra y le detiene"_

Singed: Así que andan de pareja al fin, ¿no?

Viktor: No, no eso, estaba muy cansada y pues alguien tenía que traerla, fue un dia algo turbio para todos.

Singed: Ok, ok, como digas Vik, el punto es que adivina quién te mando una carta hoy.

Viktor: No lo sé _"Viktor abre la puerta con su tercer brazo mecánico y entra con Vi en brazos" _Dime mientras la llevo a su cuarto.

Singed: El propio y único Lord Jericho.

Viktor: No me digas que es para financiar los diseños Bélicos para su uso en nombre de Noxus… _"Comienza a subir las escaleras con Vi y Singed le sigue a unos metros"_

Singed: No, no, al parecer tiene algo que ver con este Urgot y Sion, dos famosos comandantes por su sed de sangre y odio por la debilidad en las tropas enemigas y aliadas.

Viktor: ¿Murieron hace unos días no es verdad?

Singed: Si y Lord Jericho quiere que los traigas de vuelta.

Viktor: Como…digo es un proceso natural si, y teóricamente según mis estudios podría traerlos de vuelta, ¿pero y sus almas?

Singed: Recuerda que Lord Jericho no es tonto, lo más probable es que solo necesite que le digas si aceptas el contrato o no.

Viktor: Esta noche me acostare temprano tras instalar el núcleo de poder "Entra al cuarto de Vi y la deja suavemente en su cama, sin despertarla"

Singed: ¿Lo conseguiste?

Viktor: Si.

Singed: ¿Puedo verlo un momento?

Viktor: Míralo, si pudieras enviarle mi respuesta a Lord Jericho…

Singed: Lo hare, no te preocupes, no entiendo estas inscripciones, representan a algún tipo de Halcón despertando tras la caída de la sangre de una doncella…que significara.

Viktor: No lo sé, lo que me preocupa ahora es que de la energía suficiente para todo el sistema del laboratorio y la casa…

Singed: Lo más probable es que lo haga…y bueno buen amigo mío, espero que tengas muy buena noche, saludos a la jovencita cuando despierte de mi parte.

Viktor: Lo hare, lo hare…hasta luego amigo.

Singed: Hasta luego.

"_Viktor cierra la puerta y se decide a bajar al subterráneo"_

Viktor: Ahora veamos, esto debería conectarse aquí y… guala, espera…según esto solo se está usando un 2% de la energía que está dando el dispositivo y los medidores de la fuente de energía no disminuyen… Ezreal no bromeaba con lo de "Energía Indefinida"…Oh, hola querido _"Hablando al Blindaje C-1" ¿_Estas ya operativo no es verdad? , déjame ver tus sensores, estas muy bien para estar funcionando como el primero de los tuyos, supongo que el tiempo invertido en tus diseños no fue en vano ¿eh?

Blindaje C-1: Padre…¿y madre?

Viktor: No debes llamarnos asi…supongo que es por que use la I.A. modificada de Blitz…si lo deseas llámame Padre, pero a la chica pelirroja, dile Vi, ¿ok?

B. C-1: Pero si ustedes dos me crearon, ¿no debería llamarles lógicamente como mis progenitores?

Viktor: Sé a qué te refieres… dile Vi, te pido eso no más, Padre está muy cansado, te apagare hasta mañana, si quieres mañana hablaremos de tus sistemas y si deseas practicar un poco afuera tus sistemas de defensa, ¿está bien?

B. C-1: Esta bien, Padre.

B. C-1: Descansa bien "Viktor apaga los sistemas del Blindaje Bélico" Creo que tendré que cambiar un poco la I.A., es demasiado amigable, además si vi lo escucha llamándola así…lo más probable es que lo tome a mal, y bien…no más preocupaciones, iré a desconectar mis sistemas un poco _"Observa la carta con detenimiento mientras sube del subterráneo a su dormitorio" _Lord Jericho…que estará planeando ahora…

Y bien gente, eso fue el cuarto capítulo…me pondré mañana a escribir el quinto si tengo inspiración y si la fiebre me baja un poco xD, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por si este no fue tan interesante, pero mi mente anda algo perdida en una laguna mental por culpa de la chica que más quiero la cual me tiene algo preocupado xD…eso y la enfermedad, cuídense lectores, espero que tengan un muy buen día, noche o tarde y que la suerte les sonría, un abrazo para los que se sienten solos tras sentir que no mucho ha cambiado en lo que va de enero, esperanzas camaradas, Roma no se construyó en un día, recuérdenlo xD, y eso gente, por cierto, Que quieren más en los próximos capítulos, que haga adelanto del Futuro de Valoran, o un extra con las aventuras del Tío de Ezreal en Frejlord?


	6. Chapter 5

**Época: Cinco años y un mes antes del secuestro de Jarvan III y 1 año y un mes antes del duelo entre Jericho Swain y el Regente Supremo de Noxus, Boram Darkwill por el poder.**

Vi: Viktor, ¿qué hacías afuera?, hace menos de unas horas te instale los sistemas y… ¿Qué ocurre?

Viktor: Mi vida…mi obra maestra…todo…se desplomo Vi…no importa…el profesor Heimerdinger me dijo que fuera a Zaun…

Vi: El profesor… ¿cuándo hablaste con él?

Viktor: Acabo de llegar de su oficina…me dio la dirección de un cirujano, un tal Edmundo…al parecer nos ayudara ya que es colega del profesor…

Vi: Así que…nos vamos… supongo que tenemos a la policía encima…

Viktor: Si _"Viktor suspira" _no tienes por qué seguirme…ya no tienes por qué ser mi asistente si no lo quieres…eres inocente de todo esto, si quieres ve y habla con el profesor, lo más probable es que te absuelvan a ti fácil…de todas formas soy yo al que buscan…

Vi: …Por cierto…que querías decirme antes de…comenzar el procedimiento…

Viktor: El procedimiento…que no quiero que nada malo te ocurra…

Vi: Viktor…

Viktor: No debí haberlo dicho…perdona _"Se dibuja una sonrisa, que aunque en su mayoría se vea oculta por su filtro respiratorio actual, Vi puede denotarla claramente"_ no debí haber dicho algo así y menos en estos momentos…

Vi: Así que…te importo…

Viktor: Juntos creamos a Blitz…fue casi un hijo para mi…y tu…

Vi: No…no lo digas…_"Intenta mirar hacia otro lado"_

Viktor: Entiendo…supongo que así quieres que sea _"Una sonrisa algo triste se forma en su cara y otro suspiro se escapa de el" _supongo que así será…

Vi: No quiero ser una carga…

Viktor: Nunca lo fuiste querida…

Vi: No quiero incomodarte…

Viktor: Nunca lo hiciste…

Vi: Ni tampoco lastimarte…

Viktor: Eso querida…eso no puedes remediarlo….

Vi: Pero…

Viktor: No le des importancia a lo que sea que haya dicho, ¿ok?, ¿te quedas o te vas?

Vi: Me voy contigo…

Viktor: Ok, empaca tus cosas, tendremos que salir rápido, iremos al parque, Rumble debería estar allí esperándonos.

Vi: Ok… iré a por mis cosas.

Viktor: Yo empezare con mi equipamiento y los artefactos…_"Viktor encuentra una imagen de Vi y el cuándo empezaron con el Proyecto de Blitz"_ Blitz…

"**Pasado un rato los dos jóvenes salen del apartamento con sus maletas al Parque central"**

**Parque Central de Piltover, cerca del punto de encuentro.**

Viktor: Vamos Vi, sé que estas cansada…pero tenemos que viajar…

Vi: Ya lo sé…pero cuanto pesan mis cosas!

"Mientras al otro lado de la calle una patrulla y dos policías nuevos notan la presencia de Viktor en la calle"

Cadete Weskley: ¿Deberíamos llamar al comandante?

Cadete Ozrak: Neh, de esto podemos encargarnos, además imagina su cara cuando le llevemos al chico a la oficina antes de que cierren la jefatura.

Cadete Weskley: Tienes razón… ¿tu primero?

Cadete Ozrak: Ala, ala, tú y tu cobardía…ya iré yo.

"**Los dos cruzan la calle"**

Cadete Ozrak: Perdón jóvenes, tu, estas bajo orden de captura de la jefatura de Piltover, estas bajo arresto por!

"Alguien le golpea por la espalda y el compañero del desconocido se encarga del otro cadete antes de que pueda pedir refuerzos"

¿?: Un placer caballero y dama, perdonen por entrar de improvisto en la escena pero… ¿por qué las caras largas?

Viktor: Perdónenos…pero no esperábamos a nadie más que a un amigo aquí, le agradezco por habernos ayudado, pero… ¿Quién es usted y su…compañero?

Shaco: Pueden llamarme Shaco, no soy un artista ordinario como observaron y mi compañero es solo un juego de sus mentes, un juego algo…retorcido, por cierto, la gran cuervo que se alza sobre la alta ciudad oscura , desea decirle que desde ahora , usted, Viktor, posee pasaporte libre de entrada a Zaun "Le entrega la tarjeta" permítame decirle que la madre cuervo está más que alegre por su cooperación en un futuro, aunque claro, el futuro es futuro todavía, cualquier cosa les podría pasar "Se ríe un poco de manera macabra" , en cuanto a que soy…esa pregunta, os la dejo a vuestras mentes de color gris como el cuerpo de estos atrevidos caballeros, digo yo, algo de rojo en el azul y blanco no está mal de vez en cuando "Vuelve a reírse de manera macabra" Ahora jóvenes, para terminar el acto, me hare desaparecer.

"**Un humo naranja se alzó en el aire…tras el poco común desconocido, desapareciendo de la vista de todos"**

Vi: Ok…eso si fue aterrador.

Viktor: Quien será la madre cuervo….

Rumble: Hey Viktor, perdón por llegar tarde, estaba intentando entender lo que han estado diciendo…desde cuando eres un criminal, y ¿quién era el bufón de recién por cierto?

Viktor: No lo sé…aunque me parece que no será la última vez que me lo encuentre.

Vi: Espero no estar ahí…no me da buena espina verle los ojos, era como ver una marioneta hablando por si sola.

Viktor: Si lo note…puede que sea alguna manifestación mágica de alguna entidad rúnica…como Fidlesticks.

Rumble: Sé que sonara estúpido, pero, ¿Les dijo como se llamaba?

Viktor: Shaco dijo.

Rumble: Shaco…me suena de alguna parte…ah, unos reportes de asesinatos y robos a ciertos iconos de la política y la economía, se dice que no tienen relación entre sí, y que por ello creen que sea algún tipo de mercenario, aunque nadie sabe quién es en verdad o de donde viene y menos por que hace lo que hace.

Viktor: Ah y nos dio unos pases de una supuesta "Madre cuervo", según el eran pases de entrada libre para Zaun.

Rumble: Es verdad…el profesor pidió que les consiguiera unos pero no pude…

Vi: Irónico…

Viktor: Ok Rumble, nos vamos entonces.

Rumble: Si…te hare visitas cada tanto a tu nueva base si puedo, así hablamos un rato sobre cómo va todo, ¿eh?

Viktor: Dale, creo que esta será una noche larga.

Vi: Si, al menos el tiempo está a nuestro favor.

"**Minutos más tarde "Entrada de Piltover**

Caitlyn: Y, entonces, ¿ella es su asistente?

Jayce: Te juro que lo es!.

Caitlyn: Pero, ¿desde cuando Viktor es un mal chico? Digo lo más malvado que hizo jamás que yo recuerde, fue cuando mi padre lo llevo a su oficina para explicarle que era ilegal experimentar diseños en el mismo sin supervisión de un profesional.

Jayce: Y mira en lo que se tornó ahora, ni yo lo creo, pero es la realidad cariño.

Caitlyn: No sé yo, pero hablare con ellos antes de amenazarlos si los veo.

Jayce: Usted manda futura oficial.

Caitlyn: Y bueno…Hey Rumble, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Rumble: Oficial Caitlyn, perdone, pero tengo que llevar esto a la ciudad de Zaun, orden del profesor Heimerdinger.

Caitlyn: No soy oficial todavía querido, muéstrame la orden.

Rumble: _"Le entrega el documento"_ Perdona Cait, pero quiero hacer esto rápido para volver a mi cuarto, ya es tarde y mañana tengo la exposición de mi proyecto.

Caitlyn: Ten paciencia…todo en orden supongo, sigue.

Jayce: Hey ratón…espera un momento, puedo revisar el cargamento.

Viktor: _"Susurros_" Vi…prepárate para golpearle la cara y huir.

Vi: _"Susurro"_ Lo que usted mande jefe.

"Jayce levanta la manta y recibe un golpe en todo su mentón"

Jayce: Mierda, lo sabía ratón asqueroso.

Viktor: Rumble acompáñala fuera de la ciudad, los cubro.

Jayce: Así que eres astuto eh Viktor, no me conocía esa faceta tuya.

Viktor: No me conoces para nada brabucón de quinta _"Lanza una esfera no muy grande, la cual al caer al suelo se abre como una seda de araña, posicionándose en el suelo bajo los pies de Jayce"_ Oficial si me deja ir tranquilamente, se lo agradeceré mucho…no deseo lastimar a nadie , ni antes , ni ahora, si se lo pregunta, el dispositivo no es dañino , pero por favor, créame no eh infringido la ley, me conoces más que bien para saberlo Cait.

Caitlyn: Viktor…

Jayce: No me digas que lo dejaras ir…

Viktor: Por favor…solo esta vez…

Caitlyn: Oh mi rifle _"Se ríe al agacharse a recogerlo" _

Viktor: Le estoy eternamente agradecido _"Comienza su huida" _

Caitlyn: Supongo que el sospechoso aprovecho mi infortunio.

Jayce: …

"**En el amanecer del día siguiente" Ciudad Científica y Alquimista de Zaun**

Guardia 1: Perdonen Jóvenes, sus pasaportes.

"_Viktor y Vi entregan sus documentos"_

Guardia 2: Mira… el sello del General…Perdonen por las molestias jóvenes, es un honor tenerlos ya aquí.

Vi: De que estará hablando…

Viktor: No lo sé y ni quiero saberlo.

Guardia 1: Oh, donde están mis modelos, caballeros, doncella, bienvenidos a Zaun, la ciudad de la libre investigación científica.

Viktor: Muchas gracias buen hombre, por cierto, me podría decir por donde queda la oficina de un cirujano de nombre "Edmundo".

Guardia 2: ¿El Cirujano dices?

Viktor: Si señor, si fuera tan amable.

Guardia 1: Cerca del parque central, hay un edificio medianamente grande de color blanco, en si es el único así que dudo que se pierdan, no les sorprenda mucho su manera de hablar, es un genio en el fondo a fin de todas.

"_Los chicos se alejan tras despedir a Rumble"_

Viktor: Y bien, este debería de ser el lugar, ¿no?

Vi: Supongo que sí.

Viktor: "Toca la puerta" Buen día!

"_Una voz balbucea en el fondo mientras retira ciertos cerrojos de la puerta"_

Viktor: Perdone buen señor, pero estamos buscando al doctor Edmundo.

Dr. Edmundo: Pasar jóvenes y poder , pasar por favor, perdonar la manera de hablar de Edmundo, inhibidores de dolor afectar corteza primaria del cerebelo y hemisferio Izquierdo del cerebro, no ser bueno, pero ser temporal, investigaciones de Edmundo muy importantes, ahora preguntar, ¿os envía Camarada Heimer?

Viktor: Si señor, el gusto de conocerlo es mío Dr. Edmundo.

Vi: Es un gusto conocerle Doctor.

Dr. Edmundo: ¿Así que tú ser Joven Viktor y joven Vi? , ser una pareja muy linda, perdón si Edmundo equivocar, pero Camarada Heimer hablar muy bien de ustedes, ¿chicos genio no es verdad?

Vi: No de nuevo…

Viktor: Doctor, perdone el malentendido, ella es mi compañera y asistente voluntaria, y no, no somos genios, agradezco su cumplido, somos simplemente inventores jóvenes, Doctor.

Dr. Edmundo: Comprender, sois modestos, Edmundo entender, ¿necesitar donde quedarse verdad? Edmundo poseer su viejo laboratorio todavía, ser amplio y grande, aquí tener los diseños de laboratorio de Edmundo, llaves de casa y dinero para su primer mes, Edmundo apreciarlos mucho, ser buenos chicos, con muy mala suerte.

Vi: Muchas gracias doctor, pero, somos nuevos aquí, ¿posee a alguien libre que pueda ayudarnos?

Dr. Edmundo: Edmundo saber quién, alquimista famoso es, estudiante del profesor Warwick, yo llamar, ustedes esperar un momento por favor.

"_Mundo se retira de la escena"_

Vi: Fue más fácil de lo que creí….comenzar una vida nueva…

Viktor: Supongo que le debo mucho al Profesor Heimer por lo de hoy…y también al Doctor Edmundo…

Vi: No te preocupes por ello ahora…al menos estaremos tranquilos aquí, ¿no?, la ciudad de la libertad científica dijeron a la entrada.

Viktor: Supongo que si…extraño a Blitz.

Vi: Yo también…aunque debes olvidarlo, al menos hasta que podemos solucionar el problema legar que tenemos.

Viktor: Supongo que tienes razón… _(Al parecer sigue siendo tan humano como siempre…)_

**Época: Boram Darkwill murió recientemente, tras haber sido derrotado en combate por el Ex** **general de Noxus y actual regente, Jericho Swain, su ejecución fue realizada a manos de los Reconocidos, Hermanos "D´Blood", Draven y Darius, este último fue el que propino la decapitación, el segundo simplemente jugo con sus hachas de ejecutor hasta que su hermano mayor, Darius, le propino a Boram D., una muerte bien merecida, una decapitación simple y limpia.**

Vi: Que ocurrió…Viktor!

"_Responde de manera algo lejana, probablemente desde el patio trasero"_

Viktor: ¿Si?

Vi: ¡¿Cuánto estuve durmiendo?!

Viktor: Al menos día y medio!

Vi: ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Viktor: (Te veías feliz durmiendo…ok eso no lo puedo decir) No te quise molestar.

B. C-1: Padre, ¿madre esta despierta?

Viktor "baja la voz" Te dije que la llamaras Vi.

B. C-1: Perdone padre.

Vi: ¿Es el Blindaje Bélico?

Viktor: Si, estamos en el patio practicando los sistemas de defensa y de ataque.

"Ella baja las escaleras y va a la cocina"

Vi: ¿Dónde dejaste mi comida?

Viktor: Tu festín de "doncella" anda en la alacena, junto al refrigerador si no lo viste.

Vi: Jaja, muy gracioso "Toma el plato y se sienta a comer "

B. C-1: ¿Madre está en la cocina? ¿Puedo saludarla?

Viktor: Si no la llamaras madre, si, sino seguiremos con las practicas.

B. C-1: Ok…Asistente de padre, ¿cómo ha estado usted el día de hoy?

Vi: Muh bie, graciah "Sigue masticando"

Viktor: Por cierto Vi, Lord Jericho me contrato para un proyecto suyo.

Vi: "Cough Cough Cough" ¿El Lord Jericho que conocemos?

Viktor: No te atragantes, saldré en unos días a Noxus a encontrarme con él, creo que la Rosa Negra trabajara conmigo en el proyecto.

Vi: ¿La Rosa Negra? ¿Trabajaras con la maldita Bruja pretensiosa de Le Blanc? Iré contigo.

B. C-1: "Sistemas de Sonido externo bajan su volumen" Madre esta celosa, padre.

Viktor: "Voz baja" No esta celosa, querrá ver que todo salga bien capaz.

Vi: ¿Que hablan de mí ahí atrás?

Viktor: Nada querida, nada, ¿iras conmigo entonces?

Vi: Supongo que tendré que ir para que no te pase nada…

Viktor: Si, si, capto, Blindaje Bélico C-1, ponte en la plataforma, te dejare en el almacén en modo de Hibernación, si algo ocurre el sistema te despertara, ¿ok?

B. C-1: Ok padre.

Viktor: Puedes llamar a Singed o al Doctor Mundo si lo necesitas, y hay un sistema automático para llamar a Rumble en caso extremo.

B. C-1: Comprendo, padre. "Reduce el Volumen de nuevo de sus sistemas de sonido externos" Cuida bien de madre, padre.

Viktor: Lo hare C-1, lo hare.

"_Unos días después"_

Viktor: Vi mi cetro no quiere encender!

Vi: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

Viktor: Te digo no más…

Vi: La gema generadora debe estar dañada.

Viktor: Mmm…ahora que hare…

Vi: Conseguir una nueva, ¿no?

Viktor: Pero donde…

"_Alguien toca la puerta y Viktor sube las escaleras para atender"_

Viktor: Buen día…Ezreal, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ezreal: Baja la voz, vine a avisarte de que el profesor Heimerdinger iba a realizar su simposio anual en la academia de Piltover, presentara una mejora personal que realizo a su cerebro a modo de grúa personal.

Viktor: Un tercer brazo dirás.

Ezreal: Si, pero en su cabeza.

Viktor: _"Demuestra sorpresa" _Dirás en su cráneo, curiosa invención, por cierto, ¿sabes de alguien que conozca de gemas de poder?

Ezreal: ¿Se dañó el báculo?

Viktor: Si.

Ezreal: Los invocadores de la liga hace poco transportaron sin querer a un caballero, su nombre es Taric, al parecer según él, era un sacerdote, algo así como el príncipe descendiente a la corona de su reino, y al parecer en su reino, era el mejor conocedor de los poderes de las gemas, mejoro mi brazalete por cierto.

Viktor: Perfecto, el hombre que buscaba, ¿sabes dónde estará en estos días?

Ezreal: Se encuentra visitando Ionia, eso sí, su vestimenta es algo…extravagante e inusual, poco masculina a mi parecer, pero es muy normal en el resto de cosas.

Viktor: Supongo que lo encontraremos fácil, Vi!.

Vi: ¿Si?

Viktor: Empaca tus cosas, vamos para Ionia.

Vi: Para qué coño quieres ir a Ionia, faltan semanas para el festival.

Viktor: El posible reparador de mi cetro se encuentra allí.

Vi: Otro rarito que llego por algún mal chiste de los famosos invocadores de la liga supongo…

Ezreal: Exactamente, por cierto, Hola Vi.

Vi: Hola Ez, como va todo con Luxana ¿eh? _"Se acerca a la entrada y le golpea el hombro"_

Ezreal: Bien muy bien, supongo que ella quiere que pase más tiempo con ella, pero en si la llevo conmigo ha todos lugares, incluso ahora está en el parque, dijo que quería pasar un día divirtiéndose y como mis cosas son medio aburridas para ella, pues la deje allí para que se divirtiese tranquilamente.

Vi: Ez…

Viktor: Creo que deberían pasar más tiempo, juntos, en cosas más de su edad, como salir a los centros de atracciones o ir a una piscina de vez en cuando.

Ezreal: Pero su hermano me golpeo la última vez que la lleve a un cine…

Viktor: Garen es un patán….SIN OFENDER! _"Viktor grita a un arbusto"_

Vi: ¿Qué haces?

Ezreal: ¿Esta ahí esperando verdad?

Viktor: No, es Lux, las costumbres se pegan entre hermanos creo.

"El arbusto se mueve un poco y Lux sale de él , tras ello se acerca a Ezreal abrazando su brazo izquierdo"

Lux: Luxana Crownguard, un placer.

Vi: Vi, el placer es mío jovencita.

Viktor: Viktor, un placer joven.

Ezreal: Son unos colegas de trabajo querida, ¿algo ocurrió?

Lux: No, nada, solo que quería conocer a los compañeros de trabajo del futuro Ezreal de Crownguard _"Sonríe y lo aprieta más hacia ella"_

Viktor: Que linda pareja hacen, permítanme decirlo.

Vi: "Baja la voz" Supongo que su hermano mayor está en ese otro arbusto…

Viktor: Estas en lo correcto.

Ezreal: Entonces chicos, espero verlos en el Simposio del profesor.

Viktor: No faltaremos, no es verdad, ¿Vi?

Vi: Estaremos en punto para la reunión supongo.

Lux: Un placer conocerlos chicos.

"_Ezreal y Lux se alejan"_

Lux: No te parece que son una bonita pareja ellos dos, casi tan bonita como nosotros _"Sonríe radiantemente"_

Ezreal: Lux, no son pareja, ella es su asistente.

Lux. Oh, de todas formas se ven lindos juntos.

**Ionia, faltan 3 semanas para el festival del dragón**

Vi: Este vestido que me compraste, se siente algo molesto para luchar.

Viktor: No te lo compre para luchar, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, además, te vez linda con el.

Vi: No me veo linda… ¿además por qué pasar desapercibidos?

Viktor: Programe una reunión con Irelia y Karma, las líderes del pueblo de Ionia para pedir permiso y hablar con Taric, el príncipe de las gemas.

Vi: ¿Ese rarito? ¿Tenemos que pedir permiso para hablar con él?

Viktor: Vi, es un descendiente a la corona, aunque su reino no exista en esta realidad, merece respeto por su conocimiento, y el pueblo de Ionia, está más que agradecido con su presencia.

Vi: Y que ha hecho, ¿brillar?

Viktor: Más que eso, ha tratado a los heridos por la hechicería rúnica que había estado sellada en Ionia hasta que la guerra de Noxus estallo sobre la isla.

Vi: Oh, entonces vamos "Ella le agarra del brazo y lo jala"

Viktor: _(Sus manos…son tan suaves…y cálidas…)_

Y Bien chicos, vamos por el quinto capítulo, empezare el sexto tan pronto como pueda, el tiempo pasa como una uva pasa, y digamos que la historia seguirá como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, agradezco a los lectores que la han seguido hasta ahora por su apoyo y a los que recién la leen por haberse tomado el tiempo en revisarla, perdón por los horrores ortográficos xD, por momentos me distraigo y mi mente se pierde mientras escribo xD, Buena suerte chicos, y muy buen dia, tarde o noche tengan, que la providencia, Allah, Buddah, Yaveh , Azathot , la suerte o El Dios Emperador de la humanidad les proteja xD


	7. Chapter 6

**Época: Boram Darkwill murió recientemente, tras haber sido derrotado en combate por el Ex general de Noxus y actual regente, Jericho Swain, semanas tras la llegada a Valoran del Caballero de las Gemas, Taric.**

**Ionia, Palacio Comunal del Norte de la Isla.**

Guardia de Ionia: Perdonen jóvenes, ¿pero que hacen en el palacio?

Viktor: Perdone usted, pero tengo una reunión preparada con sus líderes y representantes, la suprema líder espiritual Karma y la comandante Irelia.

G. de Ionia: Oh, perdone usted…a menos de que ellas me den la orden no les puedo permitir entrar.

Vi: ... _"Se molesta un poco" _Me estás diciendo que viajamos todo el camino hasta acá, ¿para nada?….

Viktor: Vi cálmate por favor.

G. de Ionia: Las reglas son las reglas señorita, no hay ninguna excepción.

"**Un ritmo de música ligera y de cuerda se escucha cerca"**

Viktor: Reconozco ese sonido…

Vi: ¿Qué es?

Viktor: Es el instrumento de una vieja conocida.

Vi: ¿No habías dicho que yo era la única chica con la que habías hablado de manera tranquila?

Viktor: Ella no es solo una chica, es una prodigio.

Vi: Ya sabelotodo…vamos a ver a tu amada entonces…_"Se denota el enojo fácilmente en su rostro"_

Viktor: No es mi…no importa, necesito su ayuda si queremos entrar al palacio.

Vi: ¿No era que ya teníamos el acceso garantizado por que las chicas esas nos esperaban?

Viktor: Puede que estén ocupadas, además solo me prometieron una corta audiencia, puede que lo hayan olvidado.

"**Cruzan al patio central y encuentran a una pequeña multitud sentada alrededor de una chica de pelo azul con un instrumento de cuerda"**

Sona: _"Detiene su ritmo actual y lo cambia por uno más animoso pero algo calmado y produce algunos tonos sin parecido a la obra que estaba realizando"_

Viktor: Tú también…

Vi: Espera, no dijo nada, ¿cómo te dijo algo si quiera?

Viktor: Vi, esta es Sona, es una de las jóvenes prodigio de Demacia más sorprendentes, es muda como puedes ver claramente, pero eso no le quita de lo sorprendente que es.

Vi: ¿Y qué hace? Fuera de producir música, digo yo.

Sona: _"Produce una sinfonía más rápida y levemente fuerte"_

Vi: _(Que es esto…me siento cálida…y de cierta manera me está incomodando estar cerca de Viktor…pero me gusta la sensación…) "En su cara se denota claramente cómo se siente"_

Viktor: Sona, para por favor, ya fue suficiente con la demostración.

Sona: _"Sona le sonríe y vuelve a sus acordes mas ligeros y suaves"_

Viktor: Vi, como veras, ella puede amplificar o cambiar la manera en que las personas se sienten, claro no te manipula mentalmente, pero es capaz de hacer que algo que sientas en el fondo salga a luz.

Sona: _"Mira a Vi y le sonríe de manera algo picara tras producir por un momento un acorde rápido y volver a sus acordes suaves" _

Vi: ….No veo la gracia en eso…

Viktor: Ok, ya fuera de las bromas, Sona, ¿podrías conseguirme una audiencia con Irelia?

Sona: "Se denota algo pensativa y produce algunos acordes fuertes, tras ello le mira y le hace una seña"

Vi: ¿Que ha dicho?

Viktor: Quiere que la sigamos, al parecer hablara con la comandante.

"**Mientras dentro del Palacio"**

Irelia: No gastaremos recursos de nuestro pueblo, para financiar las investigaciones de un extranjero.

Karma: Más respeto con él, Comandante, es un joven de la realeza, y más que ello, es nuestro visitante, sea de esta realidad o no, merece respeto al menos de su parte.

Irelia: No estoy siendo irrespetuosa, solo estoy diciendo que si Taric desea realizar una investigación en las minas de Calamanda, que el mismo consiga la financiación.

Karma: Lo que necesitamos ahora, Comandante, es un aliado con importancia a nivel político, y él es un muy buen comienzo para eso, o acaso no notaste quien calmo a los embajadores de Demacia tras tu muestra de "Balance" y tu imprudencia.

Irelia: Solo dije la verdad, los Demacianos no hacen más, que lavarles el cerebro a sus tropas.

Karma: Se llama inspirar a sus soldados, Irelia, a diferencia de Noxus, las tropas Demacianas no sufren abusos de sus superiores, y estas al menos luchan por algo más cercano a la paz, además fueron los únicos que nos han ofrecido apoyo tras los actos realizados por el ejército Noxiano en nuestra isla.

"**Un joven usando una túnica blanca, hace aparición"**

Varus: Perdonen mi impertinencia, su señoría Karma y su señoría Irelia, pero la Dama Sona, desea hablar con ustedes.

Irelia: Dile que espere un momento.

Karma: No, déjala pasar, creo que ya quedo claro la conclusión de esta discusión.

Irelia: "Demuestra cierta ira hacia Karma en su rostro, por haber ido en contra de su opinión"

"**Sona entra en la sala principal"**

Karma: _"Se levanta de su asiento y da la bienvenida a Sona" _Querida, dime, ¿que deseas platicar con nosotras? , ¿Algo ocurrió?

Sona: _"Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado expresando un no y produce algunos acordes sin ningún parecido entre ellos"_

Karma: Entonces, necesitas que le permitamos audiencia a un joven ex-estudiante de Piltover y a su…asistente, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Sona: _"Mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa y produce acordes alegres y suaves"_

Irelia: Entiendo…este chico está aquí supongo, esperando para entrar, ¿su nombre no será Viktor?

Sona: _"Por un momento deja de producir sus acordes, y demuestra una afirmación con su cabeza"_

Irelia: Sona, no tendremos una audiencia con un prófugo de la ley.

Karma: El "prófugo" de la ley, como tú dices Irelia, estuvo bajo un caso de investigación lleno de irregularidades, el joven no es más que un chico con una pésima suerte.

Irelia: Claro, le daremos una audiencia abierta a un joven buscado en todo Piltover, muy correcto a nivel político.

Karma: Piltover, no demostró ni ha demostrado ningún tipo de apoyo hacia Ionia, Irelia, además no ha sido declarado culpable de ningún cargo de los que se dice que es culpable, más que ello, estas acusaciones, no tienen una base concreta según eh leído, y el mismo denunciante, el profesor Stanwick, fue enjuiciado por acusaciones del mismo tipo.

Irelia: Ya…

Karma: No te enojes conmigo, Comandante, es la verdad, y esta es la base del balance y equilibrio, que tanto usted práctica.

Irelia: Entiendo perfectamente su punto.

Sona: "Sona produce cierto acordes ligeros pero rápidos intentando llamar la atención"

Karma: Dile a los guardias, que les dejen entrar, tendrán su audiencia.

Irelia: Espero que valga la pena…

Sona: _"Sonríe de gran manera y abraza a las dos, retirando un poco de su vientre el instrumento de cuerda para poder hacerlo"_

Karma: Espero que estén agradecidos contigo por esto, la corte de Ionia no concede audiencias a cualquiera.

"**Mientras fuera del palacio, en unas bancas"**

Viktor: Ya paso un buen rato…

Vi: Viktor…

Viktor: ¿Si?

Vi: Nunca te has sentido… ¿raro al estar cerca de mí?

Viktor: Ahora que lo mencionas…

Guardia del Palacio: Su audiencia ha sido garantizada, jóvenes extranjeros, no hagáis esperar a las regentes.

"**Sona sale del palacio"**

Sona: _"Hace un ademan y muestra una gran sonrisa en su cara, produce algunos acordes y se retira"_

Viktor: Gracias por la ayuda Sona.

Vi: _(No me respondió…tendré que preguntárselo después…es toda su culpa…que haces, no deberíamos estar así por culpa de ese tonto…no deberíamos habernos sentido así por su culpa…)_

Viktor: Vamos Vi, no debemos hacerlas esperar _"La agarra de la mano"_

Vi: _(Su mano… ese sentimiento de calidez…no quiero que desaparezca…) _

"**Viktor y Vi ingresan al palacio"**

Viktor: Su señoría Karma, y la gran Comandante de Ionia, Irelia, les agradezco infinitamente haberme permitido esta audiencia.

Vi: Un placer conocerlas. _"Se agacha un poco demostrando respeto" (Sigo sin entender por qué Viktor me hizo vestir estas ropas…son molestas…y me veo como una rara…) _

Karma: Deposita tus agradecimientos en la joven Sona, Viktor, ¿Qué necesitan hablar con nosotras?

Irelia: Espero que no sea un indulto político, puesto que no tenemos poder para realizar tal cosa y…

Viktor: Perdóneme Comandante por interrumpirla, con todo el respeto que se merecen, debo pedir permiso para tener una reunión con el joven príncipe, Taric.

Karma: Taric…mmm… ¿que deseas hablar con el príncipe?

Viktor: Necesito su ayuda para reparar un artefacto, sé que tiene conocimiento en el poder de las gemas, y recientemente una gema, que hacia parte de un artefacto mío, sufrió ciertos daños que causaron que el artefacto en su totalidad se volviera inútil.

Irelia: Supongo que sí es una simple reunión y su asistencia, no habrá necesidad de más charla.

Karma: De acuerdo contigo querida, aunque él no estará de vuelta hasta el festival del dragón.

Viktor: Es que tenía un compromiso con una figura política, ¿podría yo encontrarme con él en el lugar en el que se encuentra?

Karma: Querido, el festival del Dragón, es el único día al año en Valoran, en que no importa las diferencias de reino o lugar, todos se reúnen para disfrutar la música y el entretenimiento que Ionia ofrece, sea de Noxus o Demacia esta figura, vendrá al evento, te concedo el permiso para tu reunión, hasta entonces pueden disfrutar de los preparativos para el día del festival.

Irelia: Esta noche habrá un evento especial, una práctica para el festival, la danza de la luna de sangre, si quieren asistir a él, les dar unos pases especiales, por cierto, hacen muy linda pareja "Se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara, borrando su mueca de incomodidad"

Viktor: Les agradezco todo, Vi, ¿te gustaría ir?

Vi: _(Este tonto…me siento horriblemente incomoda)_ Si, vamos _(Que acabo de decir, no quería decir eso, pero igual lo dije…esa bruja de Sona me debió haber hechizado, ahora tendré que ir con esta ropa a la danza de esta noche…)_

Karma: Por cierto querida, si van a asistir a la danza, tendrán que llevar ropa adecuada, siendo invitados oficiales del festival del dragón, pediré a dos jóvenes que estarán organizándolo que les consigan algo mejor para el evento, si lo desean, puedo traer a dos guías para que les ayuden a encontrar el centro de visitantes.

Viktor: Les estaría más que agradecido.

Irelia: Entonces ya está todo listo, serán nuestros invitados para el festival y en los días que faltan, guardia, llame al hijo del maestro del Ojo del Crepúsculo y a su compañera, dígales que serán guías esta noche de dos invitados especiales.

Guardia del Palacio: Si, mi comandante, como usted ordene _"Hace un ademan de respeto a Karma, Irelia y a los invitados"_ con su permiso, alteza, comandante, dama y caballero, me retiro.

Karma: Ya todo estando listo y decidido, jóvenes, espero que tengan muy buen día, el equilibrio les proteja.

Irelia: Y el balance les guie.

Viktor: Muchas gracias. Su alteza, Comandante, con su debido respeto, saldremos a esperar a los guías

Karma: Varus, dales un recorrido por el palacio mientras ellos llegan, así conocen un poco más el lugar mientras.

Varus: Como usted lo desee, su alteza. Un gusto conocerlos, soy el guardia principal de lo que queda del templo de la luz, ahora en reconstrucción tras lo ocurrido hace unos meses, seré su guía por el palacio mientras los aprendices del Ojo del crepúsculo llegan.

Viktor: El gusto es mío Varus.

Varus: Con su permiso, alteza y comandante, me retirare con los invitados para darles un paseo por el palacio.

Irelia: Permiso concedido, sacerdote, tengan cuidado de no provocar a los guardias.

Viktor: Agradezco su amabilidad, alteza, comandante, no retiraremos junto a nuestro guía.

Karma: Tengan cuidado y fue un placer hablar con vosotros.

"**Varus, Vi y Viktor, salen de la sala principal del palacio"**

Karma: Te dije que era un buen chico.

Irelia: La chica…

Karma: ¿Que ocurre con la chica?

Irelia: Al parecer esta algo enferma…o algo de él le incomoda, es como si rechazara algo que siente.

Karma: Lo más probable es que sea alguna pelea de pareja, se les pasara, concentrémonos en la planeación del festival.

Irelia: Ok, estábamos esta mañana con las rutas de la guardia para que no incomodara a los visitantes, ¿no es verdad?

Karma: SI, el plan era…

"**Cambio de escena, afueras del palacio"**

Varus: Como observaran, el palacio fue originariamente construido, como un centro de gobierno comunal, tras la masacre realizada por el ejército Noxiano, nuestra líder espiritual , Karma y nuestra líder militar, la comandante Irelia, tomaron el frente del gobierno, y como observaran , los rastros de la guerra han desaparecido casi ya completamente, aunque le templo de la luz fue saqueado y muchos peligros sellados desatados, el caballero de las gemas que buscáis, ayudo a solucionar las plagas desatadas por estos sellos.

Viktor: Espera, ¿es un sacerdote también?

Varus: Hasta donde tengo conocimiento, su conocimiento en el tratamiento de enfermedades, usando gemas como medio, es muy extenso.

Viktor: Sorprendente, al parecer es un sabio a pesar de su juventud.

Varus: Esto también pensé, hasta que nos habló de su padre, al parecer el sacerdote superior era el gobernante, y el, como hijo único, descendiente directo, pero el al parecer tenía más curiosidad por el tratamiento de heridas y enfermedades, que el desarrollo de gemas de alta tecnología, aunque creo que nuestras tecnología son primitiva para el, por lo que creo que solucionara su problema.

Vi: Espero que si…

"**Dos siluetas hacen aparición en sus vestimentas tradicionales japonesas"**

Shen: Un placer encontrarlos de nuevo chicos.

Akali: Nunca espere que nos viéramos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, aunque dudo que me recuerdes querida.

Viktor: Doctor Shen, enfermera Akali, ¿ustedes son nuestros guías?

Shen: Aparentemente, es un placer saber que siguen juntos.

Vi: ¿Juntos?

Akali: Fuimos los que te dieron atención medica el día que Viktor te encontró, no lo recuerdas, es lo más probable.

Vi: Juntos…

Shen: No son…oh…

Viktor: No tranquilízate Shen, ella no tiene ese tipo de interés en mí, solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

Vi: _(Como te atreves a decir que no tengo interés en ti…porque pensé eso, ni siquiera me interesas de esa manera…maldita bruja muda…)_

Shen: Supongo que de todas formas tendrán que vestirse y bailar juntos esta noche, al menos una vez como camaradas de trabajo, ¿eh?.

Viktor: Ella había dicho que si antes, ¿podrían enseñarnos donde está el hotel para visitantes?

Akali: Ah es verdad, ustedes son nuevos aquí, ¿querido les llevamos directamente o les damos un paseo?

Shen: No lo se querida mía, ¿tú qué piensas?

Akali: Un paseo de dos parejas, ya sea de amor o trabajo no está mal de vez en cuando, ¿no crees querido?

Shen: Totalmente de acuerdo

**Valoran, años tras la invocación y el rompimiento de los sellos del Vacío localizados en el Abismo de los Lamentos y Shurima, La armada Bélica es encontrada en medio de una guerra contra el resto de facciones, con Viktor como su líder, mientras el ejército de Mechas intenta contener sus ataques siendo liderado por Rumble , un mal momento para que una cuarta facción se una a este escenario post-apocalíptico, siendo la cuarta, el reino de Shurima, liderado por el ahora Sabio y Consejero Azir y su nieta y Emperadora, Sivir, luchando con su armada de mercenarios para retomar Valoran en nombre de Shurima., agregando a esto, el Reino de Noxus y Demacia han sido reducidos por la armada Bélica y el ejército Mecha a meras cenizas tras el fin de la guerra entre estos dos y el comienzo de una época de paz en el cual el deporte y el entretenimiento habían reemplazado a la violencia, Piltover y Zaun no son más que ruinas subterráneas tras el gran conflicto, y lo único que quedan, son esperanzas de que tal vez, antiguos aliados, ahora enemigos , se unan contra el enemigo común.**

**Centro de Operaciones de la armada Bélica, Sala de Comando**

Le Blanc: Viktor… VIKTOR!

Viktor: ¿Ah?

Le Blanc: Annie pregunta cuanto tardaras en agregar las mejoras a su escudo para hacer sus habilidades mágicas simbióticas con la tecnología de los hijos del Hielo.

Viktor: _(Odio perderme en recuerdos de cuando todo era más…calmado…)_ Dile a la "Jovencita" de 19 años, que no hago milagros mágicos, solo inventos, que tenga paciencia.

Le Blanc: Sabes…lo eh pensado un poco, sabes algo de Vi tras esto de…

Viktor: Si estás aquí para enfadarme, vete de aquí bruja.

Le Blanc: Porque esa actitud Viktor, si sabes que siempre te eh tenido en buena estima, a diferencia de esa mocosa.

Viktor: ¿Vas a decir algo coherente? Sino, entonces vete.

Le Blanc: _(Al parecer todavía la extraña tras todo este tiempo…curioso)_ Por cierto, Lord Jericho falleció ayer en el enfrentamiento de…

Viktor: Si lo sé, contra Chogath…no debió haber aceptado ese duelo de "Caballeros"…Beatrice esta vieja ya…no iba a poder dar otro combate.

Le Blanc: Se acercan por el Norte, como había expresado Lord Chogath.

Viktor: Y pensar que el devora mundos se convirtió en un ser tan…culto, supongo que ya destruyeron Mundo Corp., ¿no?

Le Blanc: No sabemos nada de nuestro financiador…lo más probable es que el Doctor Edmundo…

Viktor: Este muerto…y pensar que sin él no tendría a los Blindaje… ¿Noticias de nuestros aliados de las Islas de las Sombras?

Le Blanc: No soy tu mensajera, solo venía a revisar si sigues bien de la cabeza tras…ya sabes…la soledad en la que yaces desde hace meses tras la discusión que tuviste con…

Viktor: Soy el Heraldo de las Maquinas…y de todas formas no…no eh estado bien sin ella…todo me recuerda a ella…es molesto…solo quisiera destruirlo todo…

Le Blanc: Te traigo noticias de Ezreal, al parecer están rompiendo ciertos portales junto al equipo de operaciones especiales de Gangplank y a la Legion de Acero.

Viktor: Eh estado pensando… ¿y que tal si hablo con ellos para hacer una tregua temporal?

Le Blanc: ¿En este punto?, Dudo que acepten viniendo de ti la proposición.

Viktor: ¿Y qué del grupo antidisturbios?

Le Blanc: Si preguntas por Blitz, ha estado bien, al parecer Kayle tras la pérdida de sus alas recibió un reemplazo gracias a Rumble, no son tan celestiales, pero le sirven más, se encuentra trabajando junto a tu pequeñín.

Viktor: Por cierto…tu traje, es diferente, ¿qué ocurrió?

Le Blanc: Beatrice termino su contrato conmigo, me dio su poder antes de partir, no deseaba que se desperdiciase, me hice un lindo traje con su cuerpo.

Viktor: Lo usual contigo… ¿y noticias del batallón metalizado?

Le Blanc: Oh ellos, Pantheon y Rammus impidieron que Jayce tuviese una muerte horrible y dolorosa a manos de la artillería viviente, Kogmaw.

Viktor: Y Jarvan…

Le Blanc: Está luchando junto a su esposa, Shyvana, al parecer ella tenía algo que ver con los primeros hijos del hielo, o al menos su padre, descubrió habilidades que poseía sobre la escarcha y las bajas temperaturas, intentan mantener la calma y reducir la tensión con su batallón, los Reinos en guerra muchos le llaman así, en el frente de Shurima, aunque todo sea más político que militar, requieren mucho la presencia de ellos esos asuntos.

Viktor: Creo que eso fue un buen informe por hoy, Le Blanc, si deseas retirarte…

Le Blanc: Oh, casi lo olvidaba, una carta de la Reina del Norte, Ashe, el mensajero dijo que era urgente, y que la leyese lo más pronto posible, era lo último, hasta luego Viktor.

"_Le Blanc deja el salón"_

Viktor: Una carta de la Reina de Frejlord…curioso, que será.

Y bien chicos, una parte de lo que será el futuro de Valoran, perdón si fue algo corto, pero ando algo falto de inspiración , además de conexión xD , hagan sus criticas si pueden o si quieren, se viene el evento del festival del dragón y espero sus recomendaciones, prosigo con relatos del futuro de Valoran o sigo hablando sobre el pasado del futuro Creador?. ( De paso que tengan buena noche, tarde o día y que las deidades , la suerte, el conocimiento o el karma los proteja e ilumine )


	8. Chapter 7

**Época: Semanas tras la llegada a Valoran del Caballero de las Gemas, Taric, se acerca el evento del festival del dragón en Ionia.**

Shen: Ahora que lo pienso, no puedes ir al baile de la luna de sangre con esas ropas, camarada.

Akali: Y tú tampoco Vi… ¿qué piensas querido? ¿Nos desviamos un poco y les compramos algo más, adecuado?

Shen: No me suena a mala idea.

Viktor: Pero y donde está el hot… "Shen del brazo y le jala"

Vi: Tienen que estar de brom… "Akali le agarra del brazo y le jala"

**Un rato más tarde**, **en una tienda de sastres cercana al parque Norte.**

Vi: No lo sé Akali, no me va el rosa con blanco.

Akali: No seas aguafiestas querida, póntelo a ver, por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido todo entre ustedes dos?

Vi: ¿De qué hablas?

Akali: Vi, observe como le veías a Viktor, para la actuación, sé que le quieres.

Vi: No…le quiero.

Akali: Ya, te hará mal guardártelo tanto, el padre de Shen siempre nos decía desde pequeños "Los buenos sentimientos, se echan a perder cuando se espera mucho" , intenta decirle que sientes , capaz esta noche, en el baile.

Vi: No siento nada por el…y además si se lo dijera, nada cambiaria.

Akali: ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que si no le importaras, él te habría protegido desde ese día y siempre buscado lo mejor para ti?

Vi: El solo se preocupa por sus máquinas…

Akali: Ya querida, es su trabajo, sé que él te quiere en el fondo, más que a nada, pruébate el vestido mas bien y deja de hablar, se nos hace tarde y Shen se debe estar preocupando.

**Mientras, en una tienda de sastres en el parque Sur, cerca del Palacio de Loto.**

Shen: Vamos Viktor, ni que te vieses tan mal.

Viktor: Pero como soluciono lo de mi boca…

Shen: Se dice que llevar una máscara en el baile es señal de supremacía, los hombres la llevan junto a su pareja para mostrar su lazo afectivo, si la llevan es porque los dos se preocupan, el uno del otro.

Viktor: Pero llevar esto al bailar con Vi…me preocupa que lo tome a mal…

Shen: No lo tomara a mal, además es tiempo de que ustedes dos se diviertan un poco, además hacen muy linda pareja, aunque no mejor que yo y Akali.

Viktor: Pero si ella no siente lo mismo por mi…

Shen: Todo a su tiempo querido, ahora veamos cómo te ves con esta mascara de loto de sangre.

Viktor: "Se pone la máscara sobre su cara" ¿Y qué tal me veo?

Shen: Mmm, creo saber de una en especial que solucionara esto "Shen mira a un guardia de la tienda" Joven, ¿podría usted llamar al sastre?

Guardia: Si señor, ya vendrá.

**Momentos después**

Segundo Sastre mayor de la ciudad: Si, Shen, ¿que necesitas para el festival?

Shen: Todavía posee las máscaras que fueron usadas en el Tribunal cuando enjuiciaron a Lyandris, ¿no es verdad?

S. S. Mayor: Si, las poseo.

Shen: ¿Podría darme por esta noche la que fue usada para definir su identidad?

S. S. Mayor: Espera un momento, ya la traeré.

**Segundos después**

S. S. Mayor: La máscara de la verdad, aquí la tienes.

Shen: Bien, ahora Viktor, Póntela.

Viktor: ¿Estás seguro?

Shen: Tan seguro de que Zed no tiene mi sangre en sus venas, ahora póntela.

Viktor: Ok "Se pone la máscara" ¿Y bien?

Shen: Mira por ti mismo "Le pone un espejo al frente"

Viktor: Soy…yo…mi mandíbula… ¿cómo funciona?

Shen: No importa el cómo funciona querido, lo que importa, es que incluso ella podrá tocar tu cara, como si tuviese tu mandibular de vuelta, pero solo por esta noche, ¿entiendes?

Viktor: Y por qué importa tanto que toque mi mandi…"es interrumpido"

Shen: Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, ahora vamos, las chicas nos esperan.

**Parque Central**

Viktor: No me acostumbro a esto de sentir mi cara de nuevo…

Shen: Tranquilízate, será por esta noche no más, además ¿no estas feliz por tener tu mandíbula un rato?

Viktor: Supongo que me ha subido el ánimo…gracias Shen.

Shen: No me lo agradezcas, más bien ayúdame a buscar a las chicas, ya deberían de haber llegado.

**Un rato más tarde**, **en una tienda de sastres cercana al parque Norte.**

Akali: Vi, se nos hace tarde, ponte el vestido y sal.

Vi: "Sale del Vestidor" ¿Estas segura de que me veo bien?

Akali: Vi, ¿eres tú?

Vi: Si tarada… "Se enoja un poco por el chiste"

Akali: Te ves hermosa, creo que Viktor no soportara verte tan bella "Le sonríe"

Vi: "Se sonroja" Dudo de que si quiera note la diferencia.

Akali: Ya, vamos al parque, así de paso sabes como el reacciona.

Vi: Ok.

Akali: Señor Sastre, aquí dejamos el pago por los recibos "Deja un documento sobre la mesa y sale con Vi siendo jalada por su brazo"

**Parque Central**

Shen: Ya deberían haber llegado… ¿no las ves?

Viktor: Acabo de ver a Akali y a…

Shen: Ya viste a Vi supongo.

Viktor: Se ve tan…

Shen: Si lo sé, ahora antes de la danza les enseñaremos como tienen que bailar, después habrá un banquete y el baile, ¿ok?

Viktor: "Pasa algo de saliva" Se ve tan bella…

Shen: ¿Viktor? , ¿Me escuchas?

Viktor: Si, sí, me distraje un poco con ella "Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro"

**Mientras a unos metros del lugar**

Akali: Mira allí están los chicos

Vi: Viktor… (Porque me siento incomoda ahora… ¿El notara que me veo así? ¿Me veré bella para el?... ¿Qué estoy pensando si quiera? … ¿Desde cuando me importa tanto lo que el piense de mí?…)

Akali: Vamos, tienes que aprender la danza también, el tiempo no nos sobra querida.

Vi: ¡¿Danza?! , ¿Esperas que baile con Viktor? (Es verdad….yo acepte danzar con el esta noche…trágame tierra…)

Akali: ¿Ese era el plan no?, además se verán muy lindos juntos mientras danzan, hacen muy linda pareja.

Vi: No somos…

Akali: Lo sé, lo sé, no lo repitas tanto, más bien ve y salúdalo "Empuja a Vi"

Viktor: Vi…

Vi: Viktor…

Viktor: Estas muy…radiante…quiero decir que te vez muy linda…digo no más de lo usual, siempre te has visto linda, solo que ahora te ves más…perdona.

Vi: (Me siento alegre…y cálida…) Gracias… "Se sonroja"

Viktor: No…tienes por que agradecerme.

Shen: Ya terminaron con lo suyo, ¿tortolitos?

Akali: Tienen que aprender la danza, tendrán el resto de noche para escenas románticas.

Vi: No estamos siendo…

Shen: Vamos mas bien.

**Se retiran a la parte trasera de un escenario, en el cual otra pareja ya estaba practicando.**

Voz Femenina: Puede que hallas recolectado miles de almas, pero ninguna te enseño a bailar como yo lo hice, ¿eh?

Voz Masculina: Lo dice la chica, que seduce hombres, para extraer su esencia espiritual.

Voz Femenina: No lo hago por que quiera…

Voz Masculina: Lo sé, lo sé, para mantener tu forma lo necesitas, al igual que yo, te vez muy linda por cierto.

Voz Femenina: Como siempre, me visto de la mejor manera para bailar contigo cada año cariño.

Voz Masculina: Es gracioso saber, que incluso estando muerto, disfruto tanto de tu compañía.

Voz Femenina: Eres mi bello segador de almas.

Voz Masculina: Y tu mi hermosa extractora de esencias espirituales.

Viktor: "Baja la voz y se dirige hacia Shen" ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Shen: Uno es un invitado de la Isla de las Sombras, cada año se les permite disfrutar de las ferias y eventos a alguno de ellos si quieren, como trato, ellos nunca invaden nuestra isla, creo que el tipo es Tresh, y la chica, Ahri.

Akali: Curiosa pareja.

Shen: ¿Viven de lo mismo no? Digo yo, trabajos similares, era lógico que terminaran juntos, como nosotros, ¿no?

Vi: "Se sonroja un poco por la observación de Shen"

Akali: Amo cuando eres tan lógico, pero te prefiero más cariñoso "Le sonríe y agarra del brazo"

Tresh: Perdón caballeros, supongo por lo que puedo observar, que practicaremos para la danza de esta noche tres parejas a la vez.

Ahri: Vamos cariño, que los dos jóvenes no saben mucho de la danza, puede que aprendan mucho viéndonos.

Tresh: Supongo que tienes la razón, si lo desean pueden observarnos y aprendan un poco más de la danza.

**Tras un rato de prácticas e intentos de no versen a los ojos de Viktor y Vi**

Shen: Les agradezco por la ayuda, honorables invitados.

Akali: Fueron de gran ayuda esta noche.

Ahri: Fue un placer ayudar queridos, además fue entretenido bailar un rato más con mi amado "Se sonríe de manera picara"

Tresh: De todas formas lo disfrutamos, espero verlos en la danza de esta noche chicos.

**La pareja se retira y tras el festín, la danza de la luna de sangre, comienza.**

Viktor: Sigo sin sacarme de la cabeza cuan bella te vez…

Vi**: **Gracias…tú te vez muy bien también…

Viktor: Gracias…espero que no tropecemos mientras bailamos "Se ríe un poco"

Vi: Tu cara…

Viktor: Si, fue gracias a Shen, dice que es…

Vi: Es tan bella…

Viktor: Oh…Vi…no te sientes…

Vi: Me siento cálida contigo… "Se recuesta contra él mientras bailan"

Viktor: Creo que tienes fiebre…

Vi: Quiero que esta calidez no se vaya nunca…quédate conmigo siempre…

Viktor: Siempre estaré para ti…cuando lo necesites…como lo eh estado hasta ahora, pero te siento con fiebre…

Vi: Danza conmigo un rato más… "Le roza la cara a Viktor con su brazo derecho"

Viktor: Ok…"Se siente algo feliz e incómodo a la vez"

Shen: Supongo que tu plan salió perfecto, querida, son casi tan felices como nosotros.

Akali: Nuestro plan, además, siempre fueron linda pareja, es bonito verlos juntos ahora, el me recuerda un poco a cuando el maestro…

Shen: Mi padre…estaría feliz de vernos juntos ahora, siempre eh sido feliz de haberte tenido a mi lado, quien sabe que hubiese hecho en mi ataque de ira y tristeza contra Zed si no hubieses estado a mi lado.

Akali: Y yo eh sido feliz siempre, de tener a mi protector de amado "Le abraza contra ella" disfrutemos la noche lo mejor que podamos, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Shen: Si…espero que Zed esté bien.

**Mientras a las afueras del parque, donde la música todavía se escucha**

Pantheon: Fue bonito elegir el puesto de guardia contigo…

Leona: Yo hice los arreglos con el Príncipe, para que estuvieras en la guardia en un comienzo, querido, fue solo ayudarle a conseguir pareja, de paso ayude a Shyvana.

Pantheon: Lo sé, amo siempre bailar contigo en estas fechas, es el poco tiempo que tengo para que compartam… "Le interrumpe"

Leona: Sssh, Bailemos no más, mi joven guerrero, ¿ok?

Pantheon: Ok "Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro", como cuando éramos jóvenes…

Leona: Como cuando éramos jóvenes…

Pantheon: Sabes siempre te eh amado…

Leona: Siempre lo eh sabido, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando éramos niños?

Pantheon: ¿Que yo haría nuestro pastel de bodas?, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Leona: Y bajo la luz de luna de sangre, me prometiste, que estaríamos juntos…

Pantheon: Por siempre…

Leona: Para siempre...

Pantheon: Te amo tanto…

Leona: Y yo a ti mi panadero… "Se besan y abrazan de manera fuerte y cariñosa"

**Valoran, años tras la invocación y el rompimiento de los sellos del Vacío localizados en el Abismo de los Lamentos y Shurima, La armada Bélica es encontrada en medio de una guerra contra el resto de facciones, con Viktor como su líder, mientras el ejército de Mechas intenta contener sus ataques siendo liderado por Rumble.**

Viktor: "Carta de Ashe, Reina de Frejlord"

"Heraldo de las Maquinas, soy la regente de las tierras del Norte, yo junto a mi esposo, Tryndamere, mi hermana mayor, Sejuani, el líder de las tribus Troll, Trundle, el jefe de la tribu de guerreros de los límites del mundo, Olaf, la antigua Diosa de la escarcha y el frio, Anivia y las Tribus Woad, deseamos pedir una audiencia , por más ilógico que sea, con usted y Rumble, su oponente, mi hermana, Lissandra, ha causado suficiente caos sobre este mundo, debe ser detenida, y también sus amos y sirvientes, sea Lord Chogath, o el cazador del vacío Khazix, deben ser erradicados para que Valoran posea un futuro, espero su respuesta.

Con Respeto y Honor, La gente de Frejlord."

Viktor: Así que hasta este punto llego todo…necesitan nuestra ayuda…Rumble…por qué peleamos por un comienzo…ah es verdad…mi deseo de destruir todo tras la ida de Vi…supongo que tendré que hablar con él, sistema de radio-transmisión, conectar a interfaz multi-redes de Valoran.

SRT-01: ¿Esta seguro señor?

Viktor: Estoy completamente seguro, localicen al chico del traje súper galáctico, debo hablar con el.

SRT-01: Como usted mande señor.

"**Estática"**

Rumble: Quien se atreve a interrumpir el sueño de un héroe del mañana…Viktor…que sorpresa, supongo que el mal no descansa.

Viktor: Deja las bromas, ¿te llego la carta de Ashe?

Rumble: Estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes?

Viktor: Pide a uno de tus maquinas revisen el correo.

Rumble: Ya…mmm…Suscripción a la liga, registro del vigilante de Tristana, reportes de batalla, reportes de emergencia…ah mira aquí esta, tengo pereza de leerla, ¿qué dice?

Viktor: _(Y se supone que este es mi archienemigo ahora…cuan bajo eh caído…) "Se enoja levemente" _Pide una audiencia con nosotros dos, junto a todos los líderes de las sub-facciones de Frejlord.

Rumble: Y tú, aceptaste, ¿supongo?

Viktor: No eh respondido todavía, pero ese es el plan.

Rumble: Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no será una trampa…iré contigo, será una tregua de guerra supongo.

Viktor: Si, espero que dejemos por el momento las diferencias, Valoran requiere nuestra atención directa _(y debo dejar esta cruzada sin sentido)_.

Rumble: Esta bien entonces, nos encontraremos para la fecha que tú digas.

Viktor: Una semana, necesito tiempo para preparar las defensas del frente de Lord Chogath.

**Mientras, Ruinas de Piltover.**

**Feria de la luna de sangre, horas después del banquete, Ionia.**

¿?: Ese chico con el que andas, se nota que son una pareja que durara.

Vi: A qué se refiere, ¿anciano?

Zilean: Perdona si no me había presentado, soy Zilean, un invitado especial del festival, nunca dudes del cariño de ese joven hacia ti, él lo daría todo por verte segura.

Vi: Anciano, debe estar exagerando, ese no es el Viktor que conozco.

Zilean: No lo conoces lo suficiente querida, no todavía.

Vi: Ya, y usted quien es para decirme eso…_"Mira hacia todas partes" (Desapareció…esta gente de Ionia y su adicción a la hechicería me tienen de los nervios)_

Viktor: Oh, Vi, te estaba buscando, Shen me dijo que debíamos practicar un poco más la danza…

Vi: Oh ok "Se sonroja un poco" Supongo que si tú quieres, podríamos hacerlo aquí.

Viktor: Te ves tan bella esta noche…

Vi: Gracias…_"Mira hacia otro lado"_

Viktor: Sabes Vi…la vez de la cirugía…hubo algo que no pude decirte…

Vi: Oh, ¿y eso fue?

Viktor: La verdad…es que te am...

**Una fuerte explosión sacude los subterráneos.**

VI_: "Despierta sudando" _Fue…solo un sueño…un sueño…

Caitlyn: ¿Que ocurre Vi?

Vi: Nada…creo que nada…un sueño, no más que un mal sueño.

Caitlyn: ¿Estas segura que estas bien?, te veo algo roja "Le toca la frente" no tienes fiebre al menos.

Vi: No fue nada, acuéstate más bien, pastelillo, ya es tarde, yo iré a tomar algo frio y vuelvo a la cama.

Caitlyn: Dale, ten cuidado de no activar las alarmas en el proceso.

**Vi camina despacio por el pasillo**

Vi: Porque sigo teniendo sueños de esa vez…

_Todo por este cap chicos, perdón por hacerlo tan corto, espero que el próximo sea más fructífero, ando algo distraído últimamente y mis ideas no se quieren centrar mucho xD, cuídense mucho gente y gracias por seguir la historia, que tengan buen día, tarde o noche, Lord Inugami se despide._

_( Espero mañana tener más ideas para los escenarios xD, creo que necesito dormir mas no mas xD )_


	9. Chapter 8

**Shurima, cinco años antes de la caída de la mítica ciudad.**

**Biblioteca Principal Real**

Nasus: Hermano, cálmate un poco, ellos son humanos, no saben el porqué de sus actos.

Renekton: Esto me corromperá, querido hermano, siento mi alma pudrirse por soportar los actos de los extranjeros, que derecho tienen de robar parte de las construcciones o libros, merecen castigo y lo sabes.

Nasus: El emperador necesita tiempo, recuerda que hizo Xerath hace poco…

Renekton: Su pequeño nieto…sus hijos…

Nasus: Necesita tiempo, yo me encargare de la protección del alma del pequeño niño, ahora la descendiente directa será su hermana mayor supongo.

Renekton: Porque no lo vimos venir…

Nasus: No somos dioses hermano mío, somos guardianes, mortales ascendidos por nuestro emperador y los dioses antiguos.

Renekton: Espero que se recupere pronto…o sino yo mismo me encargare de aplicar castigo a los actos de estos magos y hechiceros…me tienen enfurecido…

Nasus: Calma hermano, ten calma, y paciencia, tu sed de justicia solo te consumirá y te convertirá en una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Renekton: Lo se hermano, lo sé…espero que el emperador se recupere.

**Días antes de el sellamiento de la ciudad bajo las arenas y de su pueblo.**

**Afueras del Patio Central del Palacio**

Azir: Nieta mía, huye al norte, y refúgiate en los pueblos que allí se encuentran, son fieles a mí, y cuidaran bien de ti y de tus hijos, en tu sangre estará la salvación de nuestro pueblo, pero eso solo será el futuro, ten mucho cuidado en el viaje, siempre te cuidare mientras estés en las tierras de nuestro pueblo "Besa la cabeza de la pequeña niña de 12 años" Sargento!.

Sargento del quinto Batallón real: Si mi señor!

Azir: Escóltenla hasta los pueblos nómadas, lleven estas joyas con ella y todo el oro que puedan cargar además de suministros.

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Entendido señor, ¿y usted, mi señor?, ¿quién le escoltara?

Azir: Tengo que distraer a esas criaturas, además de sellar a Renekton en la tumba de Xerath, su locura es un peligro más para este mundo, que no me puedo permitir dejar a la ligera.

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Mi señor…

Azir: Vamos, huyan lo más rápido que puedan, sin el bibliotecario tendré que sellar la ciudad bajo el desierto y en el proceso, sellar a estas bestias, Valoran requiere mi sacrificio, sargento, no me perdonare fallar a mi pueblo.

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Emperador…contaremos su historia a vuestra nieta cuando crezca…y a los hijos de los supervivientes...no será dejado en el olvido…

Azir: Sé que lo harás, sargento… aunque este no es mi final, ni el final de nuestro reino…solo tendré que resumir nuestra historia en un futuro.

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Soldados! Escoltad a la Princesa a las tribus del norte!.

Soldados: Señor, entendido, señor!

Azir: ¿Te quedaras?

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Necesitara quien le proteja mientras el hechizo se realiza señor, la mitad del ejército está de acuerdo en quedarse a ayudarle, gran emperador.

Azir: Supongo que estaremos un buen tiempo bajo las arenas…

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: ¿No moriremos entonces?

Azir: No, solo dejaran de ser humanos hasta que Shurima vuelva a ser lo que era.

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Le diré a los sirvientes, estarán felices de saber que podremos servirle en un futuro.

Azir: Se condenaran…

Sgt. del 5th Batallón Real: Le serviremos eternamente señor, mayor alegría no podríamos obtener que de hacer ello, con todo el respeto que usted se merece.

Azir: Entiendo…comenzare en unos minutos el Ritual.

**Valoran, Años antes de la llegada a Valoran del Caballero de las Gemas, Taric.**

**Tumbas del desierto de Shurima.**

Cassiopea: Así que, Sivir, tus gemas, ¿dónde las conseguiste?

Sivir: Son de la familia, el mito es que mi familia procede de sangre real de un antiguo reino, no se mucho más de lo que mi abuela hablaba antes de morir.

Cassiopea: ¿Estas segura que es el lugar?

Sivir: Si, ahí está la puerta.

Cassiopea: "Posiciona una gema sobre la puerta" No abre… ¿qué dicen las inscripciones?

Sivir: El plan era traerte hasta la tumba, no tengo obligación de hacer nada más.

Cassiopea: Vamos ayúdame un poco, te pagare extra.

Sivir: Va…"Solo con la sangre real, el sello prohibido puede ser abierto"

Cassiopea: Suerte que tengo algo conmigo…

Sivir: Espera a que te "Es herida en el cuello por una daga" BASTARDA!

Cassiopea: Nunca confíes en las víboras querida, siempre te morderán _"Ella entra a la tumba sellada y grita horriblemente tras esto"_ mi belleza…escamas…me eh convertido en…en…maldigo a Shurima y sus secretos…maldigo la ironía de los hechos y te maldigo a ti Sivir…_"Se retira arrastrándose entre la oscuridad"_

**Después de unos minutos**

Sivir: Me muero…mi sangre…no soportare más despierta…esa bastarda…por que acepte un contrato de ella en un comienzo…

**Mientras la sangre se hundía en las ruinas y en sus grietas… despertaba algo antiguo.**

**Horas más tarde**

¿?: Hija mía…

Sivir: Mis heridas…Suéltame bestia!...Espera…estoy viva…¿Quién eres?

Azir: Puedes llamarme Azir…veo que la vida no trato bien a mi Nieta ni a su descendencia, no importa ya, es hora de que tomes tu puesto mi querida Nieta.

Sivir: ¿A que te refieres con puesto?

Azir: Eres la emperatriz por derecho.

Sivir: Emperatriz…qué coño… ¿De qué exactamente?

Azir: "_Le baja al suelo y le señala el techo, el cual se mueve por mecanismos movedizos, olvidados por el tiempo, para mostrar un disco solar gigantesco, brillando en lo alto de manera mágica y única"_ De todo lo que tus ojos pueden ver, querida.

**Esa misma noche, en las salas imperiales.**

Cocinero en jefe: ¿No les parece mágico estar otra vez en nuestra vieja vida?

Cocinera segunda: No somos humanos todavía…

C. en jefe: Si lo se…pero para que eso ocurra, la emperatriz debe traer gloria al reino y el antiguo emperador debe vencer definitivamente a las bestias que atacaban el reino en ese entonces.

Cocinera segunda: Ser humanos otra vez…

C. en jefe: Si…y lo que eso significa… _"Coge de los brazos a la cocinera"_ _"Interpretar como una canción…si, es referencia a la Bella y la Bestia…si me aburrí y me acorde de la película y la vi_" Cocinando otra vez, reluciendo otra vez, platos frescos a mi alrededor; ser humano otra vez, ser humano otra vez, con gran porte sirviendo platos al emperador; elegante otra vez, probando gran comida otra vez, haciendo los mejores platos a los invitados de nuestro gran señor, los grandes festines llevar y veloz retornar, ser humano por fin otra vez…

**Barracas**

Sargento: Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, de herramienta no voy a quedar.

Capitán: Solo humano otra vez, buen humano otra vez, poder probar el agua de nuevo y el pan…rogaría por ser humano otra vez…

**Patios centrales**

Sirvientes (Coro): Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, cuando esta forma no sea ya prisión, arena ya no tendré, carne de nuevo seré; De arena el piso limpiar, las salas se han de brillar, ya se puede sentir que al fin se va a destruir el hechizo; todo brillante ha de estar, mil cosas a preparar, si en verdad marcha bien venceremos también el hechizo…

Pueblo de Shurima(Coro): Renaciendo otra vez, disfrutando otra vez, solo humano otra vez, cuando libre podamos vivir, reanudar nuestro diario vivir, pudiendo reír otra vez, festejando otra vez, no tendremos ya más que pedir, un pequeño empujón, hará real la ilusión, y por fin , ser humanos otra vez…

**Salas del Emperador**

Sivir: Y entonces… ¿yo soy la última descendiente viva de la familia?

Azir: Mi nieta fue enviada a las tierras de donde naciste para evitar que muriese, tú eres su última descendiente, ¿y cómo ha estado tú… madre?

Sivir: Falleció hace unos años…

Azir: Oh…perdona querida…no debí...

Sivir: No es tu culpa, abuelo, ella enfermo mucho, además, no creo que pueda tomar esto de ser una emperadora…soy más de estar libre…

Azir: Claro que podrás hacerlo querida, eres la Diosa de Shurima desde ahora, eres su luz, lo eres todo para ellos.

Sivir: Y que ocurrió… ¿con mi abuela?

Azir: Mi amada…viajo al Norte…hace mucho…

Sivir: ¿Y qué le ocurrió?

Azir: Dijo que las tribus del Norte le necesitaban…que estos humanos en sus guerras iban a matarse si ella no intervenía…

Sivir: Oh…supongo que ya es tarde…iré a dormir abuelo, te veré en la mañana, hablaremos entonces.

Azir: Entiendo querida, duerme muy bien.

**Patio Principal**

Sirvientes (Coro): Habrá música otra vez, festines otra vez, la emoción de la vida y su venir, disfrutando otra vez, danzaremos otra vez, una danza de vida sentir, volveremos a ser, lo que fuimos ayer; ser humano otra vez, viviendo otra vez, marcharemos por el emperador el diario vivir, imploramos y decimos, que lo que deseamos ser, ser humanos, por fin otra vez.

**Época: Semanas tras la llegada a Valoran del Caballero de las Gemas, Taric, se acerca el evento del festival del dragón en Ionia.**

**Ionia, mañana tras la danza de la luna de sangre, cuartos del hotel para invitados políticos, Cuarto 063**

Viktor: Una buena mañana _"Estira sus piernas y roza piel suave"_ Espera y esto bajo las… _"Se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado"_ Vi…que hace Vi en mi cama…debía estar muy cansada anoche…ahora que lo recuerdo anoche nos_…"Se tapa la boca"_ ahora que lo pienso… la máscara, sigue en mi cara, entonces el beso de anoche…

Vi: _"Se sonroja y le mira por momentos"_ Buen día…Viktor…

Viktor: Hola Vi…perdona por lo de anoche. (No debí haberla besado sin que ella me lo permitiera…)

Vi: No importa…no te importa si yo… ¿duermo un rato más junto a ti?...

Viktor: No, no…duerme lo que quieras querida.

Vi: Ok, gracias…

Viktor: (Que ocurrió anoche… pensemos…la bese tras que me abrazara en medio de la danza…después fuimos al hotel por que la sentía mal…y la deje en la cama para que durmiera…supongo que no me fije al rato en que ella estaba durmiendo y me acosté…es lo más probable…si eso fue lo que paso…) Te ves tan linda mientras duermes… supongo que no le importara si duermo un poco más junto a ella también.

**Medio día, Hotel para invitados políticos, pasillo del sexto piso.**

Shen: Supongo que habrán dormido bien.

Akali: ¿No crees que estarán durmiendo?

Shen: Es casi ya la tarde, tenemos que despertarlos o avisarles, Taric llegara en un rato, así adelantan la charla con él y disfrutan mejor el festival.

Akali: Sigo pensando que lo mejor era dejarlos dormir un poco…

Shen: Pero querida _"Le mira con cara suplicante"_

Akali: Ya…ok es tarde, golpea la puerta

Shen: Gracias, amada mía.

**Mientras, dentro del apartamento**

Viktor: _(Es como magia, lo siento como un amor que me quema…magia…amo como se siente)"La sigue mirando"_

Vi: Te pasaste toda la mañana mirándome…

Viktor: Perdona… es que la forma en que se mueve tu cabello…en que mueves tus ojos cuando te hablo…me toma por sorpresa…antes de que este día termine te hare feliz…es lo que quiero hacer ahora.

Vi: (Lo que sea que esa bruja de Sona nos haya hecho…me gusta cómo se siente) Sientes esa…

Viktor: Esa calidez…

Vi: "Se acerca a su cara" Es como si…no se terminara…pero quisieras…

Viktor: Mas…

Shen: Policía de Piltover! Están bajo arresto!

Vi y Viktor: ¿¡QUE?!

Akali: Es de broma chicos, ¿podemos abrir la puerta? o ¿interrumpimos algo? _"Se ríe de manera picara"_

Vi: _(…Siento como si fuera a explotar con esta calidez…)_

Viktor: Pasen!...no interrumpieron mucho creo "Se sonríe"…perdón por el desorden.

Akali: Al parecer disfrutaron la noche juntos.

Shen: Aunque dudo que como nosotros.

Akali: Ezreal llego a la ciudad, nos habló de ustedes, dice que la señorita Crownguard quiere organizar una reunión con ustedes.

Viktor: Supongo que está bien.

Akali: Quiere que se encuentren en un rato en la plaza central, junto a los juegos de diversión para parejas.

Vi: Juegos de parejas…

Viktor: Déjanos vestirnos e iremos, por cierto Shen, la máscara…

Shen: Consérvala mientras avanza el festival, me la das cuando termine, ¿dale?

Viktor: Ok, gracias.

**Se retiran Akali y Shen**

Akali: No les dijiste, ¿No?

Shen: Dejémoslos que disfruten el día, capaz después se encuentren con Taric.

Akali: Tú y tus ideas mal organizadas querido "Le sonríe y se ríe un poco"

Shen: Hey, pero funcionan y no puedes negarlo.

**Dentro de un rato, Parque Central.**

"_Música de fondo, Mistery Skulls - Number One"_

"_Number one, Number one, Number one, Oh yeah"_

"_Number one, Number one, Number one, Oh yeah"_

"_So glad i Found you…so glad i found you girl; have dreamed about you…You got me feeling extra good, whoo"_

Viktor: VI…

Vi: ¿Si? _"Le mira con cara tímida"_

Viktor: ¿En cuál quieres que vayamos?

Vi: En ese…creo.

Lux: La rueda de la fortuna, que tierno.

Ezreal: Señor, cuatro tiquetes para la rueda de los enamorados, por favor.

Vendedor: Aquí tienen, que se diviertan.

"_¿And will you come with me to a place on my dream?, if you follow me could it be all right; So if you come with me to a place on my dream, will make everything all right"_

"_I think about my Number one, you can never be an one wonder; i dont need to play another love song, cause baby you are my Number one"_

"_Coro"_

_**Momentos después en las canastas de la rueda**_

Viktor: Te ves tan hermosa querida…

Vi: Y tú también…_"Se apoya sobre el pecho de Viktor"_ Sabes…no dormía tan bien desde hace mucho…siempre me ha gustado tenerte a mi lado…

Viktor: Creo que no es correcto lo que siento…

Vi: Pero que es correcto querido…te quiero… _"Le abraza el cuello y se recuesta sobre el"_ _(No soporto verlo a los ojos…es como si me quemara si no me besa mientras lo hago…)_

Viktor: Siempre fuiste la única chica que quise…la única que me hablo…la única con la que compartí tiempo…no dejare que te lastimen…

Vi: Sé que no dejaras que nada me pase…sé que me amas…

Viktor: Y tú me quieres…

Vi: Amo estas pseudo-vacaciones…es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

Viktor: Es verdad…es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado…

Vi: Cuídame siempre, mi príncipe de hojalata.

Viktor: Siempre lo hare mi querida princesa…siempre lo hare…_ (Daría mi vida por tu seguridad…)_

"_You got that something, not like the other girls; i wanna just loving!, this is a moment in my history!; ¿And will you come with me to a place on my dream?, if you follow me could it be all right; So if you come with me to a place on my dream, will make everything all right"_

"_I think about my Number one, you can never be an one wonder; i dont need to play another love song, cause baby you are my Number one, Number one, Number one"_

_El atardecer se posa en el horizonte_

_Transcurre la tarde y entre rozamientos de cara y cuerpos la noche se acerca_

Ezreal: Y bien chicos, parece que todos se divirtieron, Lux, ¿ahora que dices de que yo sea aburrido?

Lux: Si dejaras de llevarme a tantas excavaciones y acompañarme a eventos en Demacia más seguido no estaría enojada cada vez que dices que vas a salir.

Ezreal: Pero tu hermano y Xin me golpearan si me dejas solo…

Lux: Ya yo te protegeré, además Galio estará desde ahora en la ciudad, de guardia, le pediré que te cuide cuando vaya a comprar algo para comer o me esté poniendo algún vestido "Se sonríe"

Ezreal: Confiare en ti entonces…hasta luego chicos, fue un placer verlos esta tarde.

Lux: Sigue así Vi, toma la iniciativa si puedes, estos cerebritos son algo torpes para eso "Le sonríe de manera picara"

Viktor: La iniciativa…¿de qué habla, Vi?

Vi: De nada querido "Le toma del brazo y le apoya contra ella" de nada, ¿vamos al restaurante cerca del hotel? Tengo hambre ya.

Viktor: Ok querida.

**Valoran, años tras la invocación y el rompimiento de los sellos del Vacío localizados en el Abismo de los Lamentos y Shurima, una importante reunión se prepara en los límites de Frejlord, bajo la guardia de los nuevos hijos del hielo.**

**Ruinas de Noxus, subterráneos del Norte**

Annie: Mi querido, ¿porque no intentas dormir de vez en cuando?, mi príncipe inmortal.

Amumu: Querida estoy preocupado…mi abuelo está perdiendo la cordura, prefiere aplastar reinos inocentes en vez de aliarse con ellos.

Annie: Es gracioso…

Amumu: ¿Que es gracioso?

Annie: Que te preocupe el mismo anciano, que le dio a tu hermana y a su descendiente, Sivir, el derecho de gobernar, por encima del heredero inicial.

Amumu: Estoy muerto querida…

Annie: Pero tu corazón todavía late…y sus latidos, aunque no los escuchen, yo los percibo.

Amumu: Eres una hechicera…

Annie: Y la mejor de Valoran, y tú el heredero de uno de los reinos más poderosos que jamás existió, y como príncipe debes dormir, incluso si no lo necesitas.

Amumu: Tú y tu lógica… ¿mañana me acompañaras a Shurima?

Annie: Como siempre, o los dos vamos o ninguno, ¿hablaras con tu sobrina?

Amumu: Le pediré que renuncie al trono…

Annie: Tu abuelo no permitirá que ocurra así de fácil…

Amumu: Por eso te pregunto si me acompañaras, necesito tu ayuda mi princesa de fuego.

Annie: Y yo tu compañía mi Príncipe Melancólico.

Amumu: "Comienza a llorar" No sé ni que ves en mí… pero te amo…

Annie: Y yo a ti, mi príncipe desdichado.

**Mientras los subterráneos en la parte sur se estremecen con los pasos de un gigante.**

¿?: LE BLANC!

Le Blanc: ¿Mmm?

_La puerta se rompe y vuela por el aire_

Sion: POR QUE DEJASTE QUE SE ABLANDARA EL HERALDO!

Le Blanc: Es un humano querido, algo que tu dejaste de ser desde hace 2 muertes.

Sion: Se ha vuelto patético y débil… ese chico prometía…

Le Blanc: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que use mis poderes mágicos y le lave la mente?

Sion: Aprovecha que está solo y convéncelo de aliarse con mi batallón de guerreros!

Le Blanc: No está solo, tendrá una reunión con un cuarto de la población de Valoran mañana.

Sion: Porque siempre te dejo esto a ti!

Le Blanc: Porque tú querido, puedes tener músculos, pero yo soy el cerebro de los dos "Se ríe"

Sion: Y cuando morí la primera vez…

Le Blanc: No pude hacer nada… tenías a medio batallón Demaciano encima…y ni tomando la apariencia del príncipe y gritándoles que te dejaran lo hicieron…

Sion: Perdona…no debí…siempre eh sido un imbécil.

Le Blanc: Te estas ablandando querido…

Sion: Lo se…no es bueno… iré a romper cráneos de esos bichos pequeños que envió Velkoz, amo romper sus arañas exploradoras en la noche.

Le Blanc: Intenta no morir esta noche querido.

Sion: Lo hare, pediré a Draven que me acompañe, de paso se divierte el chico, su hermano lo sobreprotege mucho.

Le Blanc: Darius hace su trabajo nada más, es lo único que le queda en este mundo, tras la muerte de Lord Jericho.

Sion: La cual por cierto, te beneficio más que cualquier otra cosa.

Le Blanc: Curiosa manera de decirme que me veo bien _"Se ríe"_

_Se retira a la puerta e intenta colocarla de nuevo_

Sion: Perdona lo de la puerta "_La coloca en su lugar y la abre"_ Espero que sobrevivamos otro día, Lb.

Le Blanc: Y tú, mi inmortal.

Y mientras, cap con relleno, porque está de moda ok no xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por tantos cameos, pero tengo que preparar bien los eventos que vienen, no es algo que pueda dejar a la ligera ni escribir así sin más, espero que me tengan paciencia chicos, y gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora, esta noche sigo el cap nuevo (es la madrugada del viernes xD), se me hace complicado hacer que se sientan normales las charlas de la reunión xD


End file.
